


Unconstrained

by Kittens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Hux's Sexy Wrists, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Virgin Hux, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens
Summary: The First Order has extremely strict rules about uniforms and just how much skin is allowed to be shown, which is absolutely nothing below the neck. Kylo Ren, having not been born outside the First Order doesn't quite understand this rule. As Supreme Leader, it doesn't take him long to do away with those rules, but not everyone is happy about it. Especially not Hux. Especially since Kylo has decided to make it his personal mission to push Hux's buttons with his new rules. Hux doesn't get paid enough for this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Big Bang project I worked on with the always awesome [NinPotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninpotato)!

Hux was in the middle of discussing the latest update on the Starkiller Base construction when he first noticed the problem. One of the fasteners on his left wrist appeared to be loose. Fortunately, it was a minor enough thing that it wouldn’t be visible to the people that he stood in front of, but he couldn’t help but imagine the disaster that would occur if it became worse. He knew how gossip spread on board the ship and he could just imagine everyone talking about how General Hux had shown his wrist.

He put his hands behind his back, attempting to discreetly fix the problem. It really shouldn’t have been a difficult task - he’d dressed himself in that exact uniform for years every day. He could dress in the dark and half-asleep, yet he couldn’t seem to manage to fix his cuff behind his back. As he fiddled with the clasp, he felt it completely tear itself out.

Hux nearly stuttered, but just barely managed to maintain his composure. He finished what he was saying, briefly considered dismissing everyone immediately, but as that would only tell the others that something was wrong, he continued. He’d just have to ensure he kept his damaged sleeve - and wrist - out of sight. It wouldn’t do to give the others such a scandalous display of their superior officer.

If anyone noticed that he’d suddenly started keeping his hand behind his back, no one said anything. He didn’t give anyone the opportunity to question him - unusual, but not unheard of - and dismissed them as soon as he could. Once he had the room to himself, he finally brought his arm back around to examine the damage.

Almost immediately, Hux saw that trying to fix the issue had been a hopeless cause. It wasn’t that it had become unfastened. In fact, it was still fastened right where it should be. However, the other end of it had pulled out of the seam of the cuff. He’d likely made the situation worse when he tried fixing it. Now, instead of a slight gap, his entire cuff was undone, exposing his entire wrist for all to see.

At least he was alone.

He’d need to make it to his quarters - without anyone stopping him - where he could get a new uniform. Fortunately, he had several extra ones, so as long as he could make it without being seen, he’d manage just fine. He would, of course, check all his uniforms to ensure that none of the others had any kind of potentially embarrassing damage. It wouldn’t do for this sort of mishap to occur again.

As he reached out to take his datapad from the conference table, he realized that he wasn’t as alone as he’d assumed. He turned his head towards the door to see the absolute last person he wanted to see standing in the doorway, especially in such an unseemly state.

Hux stared at him, looking at the dark figure of Kylo Ren looming in the doorway and wondering what he could possibly want. Somehow the man - if he was a man at all - always seemed to find the worst times to bother him. The last person he needed seeing so much exposed skin was his co-commander.

Finally, Hux realized that he still had his arm extended towards his datapad, and although he couldn’t be sure with that stupid bucket on Ren’s head, he seemed to be looking right at his wrist. He didn’t move for several seconds and then he finally realized the severity of the situation and pulled his hand back behind his body.

“I apologize for that obscene display,” Hux said, feeling color rise to his cheeks. He’d managed to make it through the entire meeting without an issue and he’d felt certain he’d have made it to his quarters. Of course Ren had to ruin everything. “I unfortunately had a uniform malfunction, but if you’ll excuse me, I’m on my way to get that fixed. Surely whatever you need to say can wait until I’m properly dressed.”

Ren remained silent and if he hadn’t just appeared, Hux might have thought he’d fallen asleep standing up. He said nothing, and simply stared at him. Which really wasn’t that strange for Ren but given what he’d just seen, Hux found it more irritating than usual. He’d wished he’d say or do something besides stand there and stare right where his wrist would be if he’d turned around. 

At the very least, Ren needed to get out of his way. Finally, Hux had enough of waiting for him to move and decided he’d just go around him. He hadn’t left very much room, but Hux could just manage to squeeze through without touching Ren or giving him another glimpse of his skin. He’d just gone past him when he felt leather wrapping around his bared wrist.

Hux froze and turned to face Ren. He’d moved, finally, and now he was standing far too close for comfort. And when he looked down, he saw that it was indeed Ren’s hand wrapped around him. He hadn’t expected anything different, although he’d hoped he’d only imagined it.

“What are you doing, Ren?” he hissed at him, trying to pull his arm back, but Ren held on.

Ren still remained silent, further irritating Hux. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what he might possibly want, what had prompted his behavior. But his reasons weren’t important at the moment. He just needed to get free.

“Let me go!” Hux demanded, pulling his arm back once again. This time, Ren released him, once again exposing his bare wrist. He hid it behind his back as quickly as possible, knowing his face must be bright red. If his other option wasn’t waiting in a room with Ren, he would have delayed his return to his quarters so no one would see the color on his face. 

But he couldn’t think of anything worse than staying with Ren, who had already seen and touched his wrist. There was no telling what else he might try if stayed near him, so as soon as he was free, he took off, walking as quickly as possible without making it look like he was hurrying. 

He didn’t what exactly Ren’s problem was, but he hoped that Ren would never speak of the incident again.

\---

Kylo stood in the empty room, not entirely sure what had just happened. Hux had felt different in the Force. Kylo didn’t quite know what it was, but it was just… off. That’s what had prompted him to investigate. Seeing Hux hadn’t made things any clearer. If anything, Kylo was more confused.

He’d almost immediately noticed Hux’s damaged sleeve, which was unusual, as Hux’s uniforms were always pristine. It was hard to imagine something like damage to his uniform slipping his notice. Kylo didn’t think too much of it until he felt the change in the Force.

That unusual feeling he got from Hux intensified and then changed into things Kylo could understand. Embarrassment. Mortification. He couldn’t understand why he would feel such things in that situation. Nothing about him was different. Except for his exposed wrist.

When he hid his arm and apologized, Kylo realized that was the cause of Hux’s embarrassment, although he couldn’t figure out why. Or why Hux had called it obscene. It had been nothing but an exposed wrist, yet Hux had acted like he’d walked in on him completely naked.

He had never understood Hux, but he thought his behavior was strange, even for him. His eyes fell on the datapad Hux had left behind. He’d reached for it, but forgot to take it with him. Perhaps the true cause of his embarrassment was on that. Kylo smiled at the thought of Hux watching holoporn in an empty conference room, and walked over to the table.

When he turned the device on, he was disappointed to find nothing but expense reports. Thinking maybe he’d managed to close out of whatever he’d been looking at, Kylo started to go through all the files he had on the datapad, but found nothing even remotely interesting. There weren’t even any games on the device. Absolutely nothing but work related files.

Frustrated at not finding anything exciting, Kylo threw the datapad across the room. He’d wasted far too much time trying to find something that wasn’t there, and even though he knew he only had himself to blame, he couldn’t help but take it out on the datapad. Hux could get a new one. Hopefully one he’d put to better use.

Kylo refused to believe that something as simple as showing a small amount of skin on his wrist was enough to embarrass Hux. There had to be something else going on. Perhaps he had been plotting against him and the Supreme Leader? Kylo didn’t know, but he’d find out.

He left the conference room and stalked out onto the bridge, and for the first time, he really noticed the crew members. All of them, of course, wore their pristine uniforms. Which included gloves. Kylo stood back and watched, noticing how the sleeves were sufficiently long to keep their entire arms covered while they worked.

Had he ever seen any First Order officer with any exposed skin? Kylo really hadn’t paid much attention, but as he thought about it for the first time, he realized he couldn’t recall seeing anything below the neck. Not a hand or arm or shin. Nothing.

Certainly, if he actually paid attention, that wouldn’t hold up. Kylo couldn’t imagine that they never exposed any part of their body. But it would explain Hux’s reaction. Still, he needed more information. Surely, he was wrong and once he looked, he’d find that plenty of officers casually exposed their hands or wrists.

The bridge was not a place Kylo associated with the word “casual,” so he headed down to the mess hall. It wasn’t until he arrived and observed from the corner that he realized his presence was putting everyone on edge. He could feel it in the Force as well as see it in the glances everyone gave him. 

Lurking in the corner was not going to work out, leaving Kylo to think of a reason to be there. People came to the mess hall to get food and to eat. Kylo had no intention of eating in front of anyone, as that would require removing his mask, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t get food. Normally, he had a droid bring him food in his quarters, but he did on occasion come to the mess hall. Usually in the middle of the night cycle so there would be no one to see him.

He picked up a pastry and wrapped it up in a napkin, then slowly started to make his way out of the hall. As he walked, he kept his eyes on the officers, seeing if he could catch any glimpse of skin. Everyone had their body completely covered. Maybe that was just the way the First Order was. Kylo didn’t know much about the military culture, and he really had never cared before. 

Briefly, he wondered what would happen if he changed his robes so they revealed his arms. If the First Order’s culture really was that strict, Kylo really didn’t want to deal with it. Surely, he’d hear from Supreme Leader Snoke about how he needed to keep himself covered. And Kylo liked his clothing just the way it was anyway.

Still, he couldn’t help but wonder if that had really been what Hux had been embarrassed about. It seemed so ridiculous. Wondering if the general himself might shed some more light on the situation, Kylo found himself outside Hux’s quarters. He pressed the button to request entry, and after a few seconds, he pressed it again, not wanting to wait. He knew Hux was inside, sensing him in the Force. He continued to press the button until the door opened and a very angry looking Hux stood before him.

“What do you want, Ren?” he demanded to know.

“I…” Kylo hadn’t really thought about what to say. Remembering the pastry in his hand, he held it out to Hux. “I thought you might like this.”

“What would give you an idea like that?” Hux asked, taking the pastry nonetheless. 

“You seemed upset earlier,” Kylo said.

“Yes, well,” Hux averted his gaze as his face started turning red again. “I would ask that you don’t mention to anyone what you saw.”

“What did I see?” Kylo asked.

“Unless you have actual business to discuss, I’d like to ask that you leave me alone.” Hux closed the door without giving Kylo the chance to respond.

Kylo could override the lock if he really wanted to, but he didn’t think he had much to gain from doing so. Hux hadn’t been willing to tell him what had upset him so much when asked, and barging in on him certainly wouldn’t make him any more willing to talk about it.

Maybe the First Order really did have something against showing skin. 

He told himself it wasn’t worth thinking about. What the First Order did really wasn’t his concern, especially when it came to their uniform code. But he couldn’t help but wonder if he might be able to see more of Hux.

Kylo couldn’t believe he was even thinking such things about Hux of all people. He must have been spending far too much time onboard the Star Destroyer to even consider things. A long mission was clearly in order to get his mind off of the general and his wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the artist on [Tumblr](https://ninpotato.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/NinPotato1).
> 
> You can find the author on [Tumblr](http://threewinterssnow.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Battle_Walrus), [Dreamwidth](https://coragyps.dreamwidth.org/), or [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/corvus).


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo had gone planetside in order to put a stop to what had ended up as a very minor uprising. In reality, a few squadrons of stormtroopers could have handled it, but Kylo liked doing things himself. Especially when it meant he was able to completely unleash his destructive nature. 

He had no real excuse for having brought Hux along besides the fact that he didn’t trust him. Not since he’d taken the title of Supreme Leader. He knew what would happen if he gave Hux a chance to dispose of him, and although he would have preferred staying as far as possible from the man, he knew it was far safer to keep him close by. Hux wouldn’t order an orbital bombardment of a planet if he was also on the surface.

Although the rebellion hadn’t been well-armed or trained and it hadn’t taken much effort to end it, the weather on the planet had been absolutely terrible. It had rained nearly the entire time they were on the surface and of course, it had been absolutely muddy and slippery. Someone would be spending quite a bit of time cleaning the trooper transports, and Kylo’s command shuttle, as he had no choice but to track the mud inside.

At least he didn’t have to remain in his soaked robes any longer. The thick fabric was great for keeping warm in space, where the bare minimum of power was dedicated to warming the ship, but it also meant it held quite a bit of water when wet and Kylo could feel it weighing him down. He wanted nothing more than to be out of those clothes.

Almost as soon as he stepped on board the shuttle, Hux walked into the passenger bay from the cockpit. Kylo just glared at him, hoping that he’d hurry and say whatever it was he had to say. Although Kylo already knew it would be nothing significant. Just complaints. It seemed that’s all Hux did anymore - complain about every little thing Kylo did as Supreme Leader.

“Ren,” he said. “I understand that you have no concept of time management and therefore like to waste your time. However, is there any way I can convince you to not drag me along with you?”

“No,” Kylo responded. He didn’t need to explain himself to Hux, and if Hux was as smart as he always said he was, he’d know exactly why Kylo wasn’t about to leave him on his own.

“I have important things to do!” Hux argued with him. “I can’t be wasting my time whenever you want to visit a planet to dispatch the locals!”

Kylo only glared at him. He was dripping water and mud all over the deck of the shuttle and as they were making their way into the upper atmosphere, the temperature was dropping. Not that it had been very warm on the planet in the first place. But Kylo really didn’t want to stand around in his wet, and now freezing, clothing while Hux complained about things that were really his own fault.

If Hux had been even a little bit more trustworthy, if he hadn’t very strongly considered shooting him when he was unconscious, Kylo might have considered leaving him to his duties. But Kylo knew the kind of man he was dealing with and knew he’d stop at nothing to get what he wanted. And Kylo knew that what he wanted was the title of Supreme Leader.

There wasn’t much he could do to make Hux less likely to kill him, but at least he didn’t have to put up with his soaking wet robes. No longer caring about Hux’s presence, he started to remove the other layers of his clothing. He pulled at the fasteners, which was difficult as he still had his gloves on, but he finally managed to strip out of his outermost layer. It reduced the weight he had on him, although he still had several layers of soaked fabric to go.

“Do you have to do that right now?” Hux asked.

“Yes,” Kylo replied, simple just like before.

“I don’t think it’s proper for the Supreme Leader of the First Order to be taking his clothes off in front of others!” Hux snapped at him.

“You don’t have to stay,” Kylo reminded him as he started to remove his gloves, not sure why Hux seemed so upset about it.

With a look of disgust, Hux turned and marched back into the cockpit, sliding the door closed behind him. Kylo stared after him, not entirely sure what had happened. Something he’d done had surprised Hux, and disgusted him, but he really didn’t know what. It had started when he’d taken off his outer layer of robes, but he didn’t understand why that would have caused such a reaction.

But even as he tried to think of other reasons for Hux’s discomfort, he remembered his overreaction the time he’d caught a glimpse of his wrist and how he’d observed Hux and other officers for nearly a week afterwards to realize they absolutely did not ever show skin. Perhaps their aversion to showing skin extended so far they didn’t even want to see someone’s bare hand.

Surely, that couldn’t be right. It wasn’t as if Hux had never seen someone’s exposed hand before. Perhaps he’d never seen Kylo’s hand, and when Kylo really thought about it, he’d never walked around the Finalizer without gloves on. He really couldn’t imagine that was the problem. It was more likely that Hux just didn’t like him.

Kylo continued removing his cold, wet clothes, leaving them on the floor of the shuttle. Because he often returned from missions with damaged clothing, he did keep extra clothes on board. Once he had a dry undershirt and pants on, he considered going to the cockpit like that, curious as to how Hux would react to that. Given how he’d overreacted to seeing his hand, Kylo decided he didn’t want to deal with it at the moment.

But he did want to know just what Hux’s problem was.

Once he had fully dressed in new clothes, including gloves, he went to the cockpit. Hux, who had been looking out the viewport, turned when Kylo walked in. He almost immediately glanced down at his hands before looking back up at his face.

“General,” Kylo said. “I need to speak with you.”

He turned and walked back into the passenger area without waiting for a response. Hux followed him and once the door was closed, separating them from the pilot, Kylo opened his mouth to speak, but Hux beat him to it.

“You do plan on remaining decent this time, don’t you?” Hux asked.

Well, at least Kylo didn’t have to think of a good way to bring up the subject. “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about,” he said. “Did you really have a problem with me taking off my clothes?”

“Of course I did!” Hux snapped. “You don’t just strip in front of people!”

“I didn’t know you considered removing a coat stripping,” Kylo said.

“You did more than that,” Hux said, looking him over and glancing at the pile of wet clothes still on the floor. “You clearly took everything off and I saw more than enough.”

“My hand?” Kylo asked, still having a hard time believing that’s what had upset him so much. 

“Yes, your hand! Do you think I wanted to see that?”

“It’s just a hand, Hux,” Kylo said. “You really get that upset every time you see someone’s hand?”

“It’s obscene! I might have to put up with it on uncivilized planets, but I should not have to deal with that from the Supreme Leader!”

That answered the questions that Kylo had about what Hux’s problem was. He had to think about it for a few moments, because he couldn’t believe that he really considered something so simple to be obscene. 

“So it really is a thing for the First Order, then?” Kylo asked. “That’s why you were so upset when I saw your wrist that one time.”

Hux started to turn red when Kylo reminded him about having seen his wrist, and Kylo almost thought he might vanish back into the cockpit. Even without the Force, Kylo could see the subject made him uncomfortable. 

“Are you saying you don’t know?” Hux asked.

Kylo shook his head, wondering if he should have known. It’s very possible someone had told him about the fact that people in the First Order hated seeing hands or other areas of exposed skin, perhaps when he’d first come to them. He didn’t really recall many of the details of that time in his life. If it had been mentioned, he had no memory of it.

“It goes against uniform regulations to show anything below the neck,” Hux informed him. “I’m not sure how you were unaware of this fact given how long you’ve been with us.”

“Why?” Kylo asked, not even paying attention to what he thought must have been an insult. “What kind of ridiculous regulation is that?”

“It’s not ridiculous,” Hux snapped at him. “It goes back to the Empire, although I suppose you know nothing about that either. It keeps your mind focused and free of distractions.”

“No, that’s the definition of ridiculous,” Kylo argued. “Who in their right mind gets distracted by the sight of someone’s wrist?”

“You do, apparently, although I wouldn’t say you’re in your right mind.”

“I am not distracted by your wrist! I’m distracted by the fact that you and apparently everyone in the First Order are the biggest prudes in the entire galaxy!”

“Well, I’m sorry that we’re not like the exhibitionists you obviously grew up around in the Republic, but there’s a reason we can actually get things done in the First Order!”

“I wasn’t aware that the problems of the Republic could all be traced to the fact that people show of their wrists and even their forearms!”

“There’s no need to mock us, Ren,” Hux growled at him. “If you want to act like a slut, feel free to do so when you’re on your own. The last thing I need is you distracting me or anyone else on board with any of your displays.”

“Displays?” Kylo couldn’t believe how uptight Hux was about the matter. “It was a hand, Hux!”

“And I don’t need my people seeing that!” Apparently, he had decided he was finished with the discussion and did an about face and disappeared back into the cockpit before Kylo remembered he could have ordered Hux to stay. He really didn’t want to discuss the matter any further, so he didn’t follow Hux and try to continue their conversation.

The thought that he could have ordered Hux to remain there brought up another idea to Kylo’s mind. As Supreme Leader of the First Order, he could make up whatever kind of rules and regulations that he wanted. Or get rid of those he deemed unnecessary.

He went to the shipboard computer and looked up the First Order uniform regulations. His first thought was that the entire document was entirely too long, but he wasn’t concerned with changing the entire thing, at least not at the moment. Maybe he’d revisit it someday. For the moment, there was only one section he was concerned with.

Copying down the section number from the regulation document, he then prepared to send a message to the entire First Order, informing them that the entire section forbidding the display of any skin below the neck was abolished, effective immediately. He’d managed to get it sent out just as the shuttle had landed back in the Finalizer’s hangar.

He couldn’t help but grin, knowing he wouldn’t have long to wait before he would get his first reaction to his order. Hux was never far from his datapad and wouldn’t be able to resist checking the message as soon as possible. It seemed to only take seconds before Hux walked back into the passenger area, datapad in hand.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Hux hissed at him.

“Whatever I want,” Kylo said. He didn’t give Hux a chance to argue with him and walked down the ramp, leaving Hux behind. He knew he hadn’t heard the last of the arguments in favor of the old rule, but Kylo was not in the mood to listen to Hux’s complaints. 

He’d have to listen to him later, because he knew the only way to shut Hux up was to knock him unconscious. Which he might have to do if he became too irritating. But there was an opportunity for him to bother Hux without actually having to do very much at all. And Kylo knew he couldn’t resist doing so. After all, there was no one to stop him anymore.

\---

Three days after Kylo had abolished that completely unnecessary regulation and absolutely nothing had changed. Kylo really hadn’t expected it to. After all, the officers had grown up in a culture where showing anything was absolutely unacceptable. He’d hoped that some might have agreed with him that it was ridiculous, but if they did, no one seemed willing to be the first one to act.

That was about what Kylo had expected and he’d already come up with a plan to deal with that. The added benefit to his plan was that he knew Hux was going to hate it, but he’d be unable to do anything about it. Some part of him thought that maybe he should just leave Hux alone, but he’d been a thorn in his side for so long that it was nice to be able to do whatever he wanted without Hux having any way to stop him.

He’d spent more time than he probably should have learning just exactly how strict the First Order was, and exactly what things he needed to fix. He’d even given some orders to change a few things on board the ship, which he would surely hear about from Hux once the general found out, but so far, he hadn’t heard a thing about his order regarding the uniform regulations except for Hux’s initial outburst. 

It would be several days more before he could really enact his plan to drive Hux crazy, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t do a few minor things before then. He’d already seen how much he overreacted to the most mundane things, and he knew it wouldn’t take him any effort to do a few little things that would surely anger him.

Kylo walked onto the bridge, wearing his usual robes, which were acceptable by First Order standards. He’d remembered how Snoke had encouraged him to keep himself hidden when he first arrived on the Finalizer and wondered if that had been the reason why. If his usual clothing hadn’t covered everything, would Snoke have insisted he do so in order to not cause a problem among the prudish officers? 

He was about to find out just what kinds of problems such a sordid display would cause. Without pausing to look at anyone else, Kylo marched directly over to Hux, who barely even glanced at him.

“Did you need something, Supreme Leader?” Hux asked after Kylo had stood there for several moments.

“I had a question for you,” Kylo said, and he could almost see Hux suppressing a groan. “Do you think it’s best to lead by example?”

“Yes, when the situation calls for it. Why are you -”

As Hux spoke, Kylo raised his hands up to Hux’s eye level and removed his gloves, enjoying it as Hux’s face turned bright red. For a few moments, he seemed unable to look away from the sight of his bare hands, but when Kylo lowered them, Hux turned away from him.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Leading by example,” Kylo explained. “Make sure everyone knows it’s perfectly acceptable to not wear gloves if they don’t want to.”

“You’re not going to walk around like that, are you?” Hux asked, looking back at him with an expression of horror. 

“I think I will,” Kylo said with a shrug. It was far too easy to get a reaction from Hux. 

“You can’t!” Hux insisted.

“I can,” Kylo said, grinning. “Just wait until you see what else I have planned.”

Not wanting to give Hux a chance to question that, he took off, leaving his hands bare as he went. He noticed a few other officers on the bridge watching him, but none of them dared to comment on his gloveless state.

\---

Almost a week had passed before Kylo was ready to move ahead in his plans to see just how worked up he could get Hux. If anyone else had a problem with him removing his gloves on a regular basis, they hadn’t said anything. But this next phase in his plans would surely get attention.

Kylo knew there must have been some sort of fitness requirements for the officers, which meant they had to work out somehow. He’d never thought much about it until he realized how strict they were about not showing skin, as he couldn’t imagine anyone could work out while fully clothed. Once he looked into it, he learned that any necessary equipment was simply brought to the officers’ quarters. Which is what Kylo did, but he’d always assumed that was something specially done for him instead of standard procedure.

As much as he liked working out in the privacy of his own quarters, he was more than prepared to give that up in order to get the reaction he wanted from Hux. And it wasn’t as if he had to give it up entirely. If anyone actually did start using the new communal gym, he could always still have equipment brought to his quarters. For the moment, however, the gym was all his. Partially because it would likely take time for anyone to get up the courage to use it, but mostly because he hadn’t told anyone what he was doing in what had previously been nothing but a large storage room.

He prepared himself for his workout, stripping down to a pair of comfortable pants and shoes, then beginning his quick stretching routine. Once that was complete, he sent a message to Hux, requesting his presence in the new gym. Knowing it would take some time for him to arrive - even if he didn’t send a message back to argue with him - Kylo turned his attention to the weight machines.

After his first set, he saw Hux had sent a reply asking why he should go down to an equipment supply room and didn’t Kylo know he was busy? Smiling, Kylo told him it was an order. No matter how much Hux hated him, he wouldn’t ignore an order from a superior. He’d be there eventually. Even if it took a while, Kylo didn’t mind. He might actually get in a decent work out if Hux did take his time.

Judging by the timing, Hux hadn’t immediately followed orders, but he also hadn’t waited nearly as long as Kylo thought he might. As soon as he heard the door opening, he dropped his weights and moved so Hux would have an unobstructed view of his bare chest. 

Hux’s reaction was even better than Kylo could have hoped for. He blushed and dropped his datapad and for a few seconds, he stared. Finally, he seemed to realize what he was doing and turned around. Kylo couldn’t help but to laugh.

“What is this?” Hux shouted, his back to Kylo. “What did you do to the storage room and where the hells are your clothes?”

“I noticed that we lacked a gym,” Kylo said. “You know. A place to work out.”

“I know what a gym is!” Hux snapped. “I’m not an idiot, but I’m also not about to work out in a public gym like some trooper! No officer of the First Order would!”

“We’ll see about that,” Kylo said, walking closer to Hux. “Turn around.”

“I will when you’re decent.”

“Fine,” Kylo grumbled, as if he actually planned on putting something on. He waited a little while before speaking again. “Is this better?”

Hux turned only to find that Kylo hadn’t done anything at all, and was now standing much closer. He didn’t say anything and left the room. Kylo considered leaving it at that, but it was far too entertaining to watch Hux’s reaction and he followed him, still not bothering to put a shirt on.

“Ren!” Hux yelled, turning around but not looking anywhere but his face. “You may not care what anyone thinks of you, but I can’t have you walking around like this!”

“Why not?”

“It’s a distraction!”

“Oh? You’re distracted by this?” He flexed his muscles, enjoying yet another round of Hux blushing. 

“I’m not,” Hux insisted, although Kylo knew that was far from the truth. “But I can guarantee that most of the officers on board this ship are not prepared for seeing something this obscene. I would think you would want your people to be able to concentrate on their work.”

“I don’t know, General. Seems like a good distraction might be worthwhile.” Kylo brushed past Hux and headed to the bridge. 

“Ren!” Hux called after him, but Kylo ignored him. If he wanted to stop him, Hux would have to do more than just yell at him. 

He assumed the bridge crew would have some reaction. Perhaps they would glance at him, there might be some quick discussion, but they wouldn’t pay too much attention to him. Surely, their leader walking onto the bridge without a shirt on was not the most unusual thing to ever happen.

As soon as Kylo stepped foot on the bridge, he knew he’d been mistaken. When the first person saw him, he could immediately feel the change in the Force. As more and more people noticed him, the stronger that feeling became. There were many different feelings, but most prominently, Kylo could feel shock and bewilderment. And it wasn’t subsiding at all. No one seemed to be able to look away from him, which was enough to make even him uncomfortable. Clearly, he’d underestimated just how sheltered the First Order officers were. From the feeling he got in the Force, this must have been the first time they’d seen another person topless.

At least they were all still easy to intimidate. Kylo stared at the officer closest to him and although it took a bit longer than usual, he finally seemed to realize what was happening and turned his attention back to his work. Slowly, the others seemed to understand that they couldn’t just stare at him like that and soon, there was only the occasional glance being thrown his way.

“I hope you have a very good reason for being on the bridge in such a state,” Hux said loudly from behind him. Lowering his voice a bit, he added, “Just because you’re the Supreme Leader doesn’t mean this is acceptable behavior.”

“I have an announcement,” Kylo said, raising his voice and once again having everyone’s attention on him. “Workouts from now on shall be conducted in the new gym on Gamma Deck. There is to be no more equipment deliveries to personal quarters.”

There was a quiet murmur that went through the crew. Whatever they were saying was of no importance to Kylo and he left, sensing Hux following him once again. He stopped once they were in the hallway and turned to face the general.

“I hope you’re happy,” Hux snapped at him. “I don’t know how you expect anyone to work around you now that they’ve seen you like this!”

“Is that going to be a problem, General?” Kylo asked, stepping closer, pleased to see Hux actually step back. He’d never done that before. “Are you going to think about me without my shirt on every time you see me from now on?”

“I’m not the one who’s going to have a problem,” Hux said. “I have some semblance of self control.”

“We’ll see about that.” Kylo grinned and leaned into Hux’s personal space before taking off down the hall. Despite Hux’s words, Kylo knew he’d gotten under Hux’s skin. He wouldn’t forget what he’d seen anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, Hux found himself plotting the Supreme Leader’s demise. At first, Hux had worried that Ren would read his mind and learn of his plots, but it didn’t take him long to stop caring. Now, he hoped Ren knew just how much he wanted him dead. Instead of doing anything useful, Ren seemed to dedicate most of his time to being obnoxious and degenerate. 

Hux couldn’t even remember the last time he’d seen Ren wearing proper clothing. Whenever he saw him, he seemed to have his gloves off at the very least. If he was unlucky, he was showing off his arms, and on the worst days, Ren completely took his top off. The only positive was that Ren usually left his shirt on unless they were in relative privacy. Still, Hux prefered not having the Supreme Leader flaunt himself.

Ren had walked onto the bridge, gloveless as usual. As much as Hux didn’t like it, it was something he would simply have to learn to live with. After Ren’s bold display over a week ago, some of the officers had gotten up the courage to remove their gloves in public as well. Fortunately, no one had gone as far as Ren and removed anything else.

Hux did his best to ignore the Supreme Leader. He didn’t seem to have any reason to be on the bridge besides to bother him, and Hux refused to let him see any reaction. As much as Hux hated his juvenile antics, he had gotten somewhat used to them. So even though he hated seeing his bare hands in his peripheral vision no matter where he was, he at least didn’t react any longer.

Even when Ren stood right behind him or next to him and was so close that Hux could feel the warmth radiating off of him, Hux didn’t react. It wasn’t as if invading his personal space was anything new. He’d done that as long as he’d known him. The only difference now was that he was showing off his skin. 

Hux listened to the report from one of his lieutenants, and although he wasn’t bothered by Ren’s hovering, Hux could hear the nervous waver in the young officer’s voice. Once they’d finished the report, Hux dismissed them, not wanting to subject them to Ren any longer than necessary. He’d send a message to follow up with them later.

“Have you ever considered doing something besides standing behind me all day, Supreme Leader?” Hux asked once there was no one in earshot.

“Yes,” Ren said, but he didn’t move. Hux turned to face him and immediately regretted that decision. He was used to having Ren that close when he was behind him, but now that he was facing him, he realized just how close Ren’s face was to his. Not wanting to give Ren the satisfaction, he refused to turn back around.

“Why are you still here, then?” Hux asked, feeling his face grow warm. He hoped it wasn’t visible, but with his complexion, he knew the chances of that were slim.

“I said I considered it,” Ren said. “But I decided I need to keep a close eye on you. Make sure you don’t get up to anything I wouldn’t approve of.”

“And you have to do that from right next to me, do you? Is there something wrong with standing a few meters away? Or do your powers only work at short range?”

Hux turned back around, wanting to get back to work. He knew nothing he said would make Ren change his behavior - nothing was capable of that except Snoke, and now that he was among the deceased, no one was left to rein Ren in. Hux had no delusions that he could manage that particular job. Not without something to control him.

“Really, General?” Ren said, putting a hand on his upper arm. Hux tensed, but the touch remained gentle. That was a surprise, coming from Ren. “You think you could control me?”

Hux pulled his arm away from him. As he did so, he noticed Ren’s hand and was reminded of it’s bare state. He couldn’t help but scowl at that, thinking about how Ren’s bare skin had been touching him, with only his uniform standing between them.

“Yes,” Ren said. “That’s what I thought. You can’t stand this, can you?”

“Your presence? No, Ren. I really can’t stand it. And if you cared, you’d go somewhere else unless you actually had business on the bridge.”

“I do have business here,” Ren replied. 

Hux waited a moment for him to elaborate, but he said nothing else. No longer interested in anything he might have to say, Hux turned his attention back to his work, hoping he’d manage to ignore the Supreme Leader for the rest of his shift. With any luck, he’d grow bored before too long. Most days, he only lingered about an hour or two.

When Ren had been lurking behind him for two hours, Hux waited for the cold air to be at his side that would signal Ren’s departure, but it didn’t come. He was painfully aware of how much longer he was lurking than usual.

“Don’t you have meditation or something else to do?” Hux finally snapped at him after close to three hours of him as a shadow. He turned to face him, but this time, he took a step back as he turned.

“No,” Ren said, stepping more into his personal space. That’s when Hux realized his mistake, as he’d backed himself against a console, leaving no room for further retreat. He was considering trying to duck to one side or the other when Ren lifted a hand.

For a moment, Hux thought Ren was going to hit him, but he realized almost too late what Ren really intended. He grabbed his wrist, which was fortunately clothed at the moment, and pushed his hand back.

“What are you doing, Ren?” he hissed, keeping quiet so as not to draw the attention of anyone else. If Ren insisted on inappropriate behavior, the last thing he needed were witnesses.

“Whatever I want,” Ren said, fortunately also keeping his voice down. He pushed back against Hux, and as he was far stronger even without the Force, he ended up winning that battle. But Hux wasn’t about to give in to his perverse desires so easily and he moved to the side, only to be grabbed at the waist by Ren’s other hand.

Now he was truly trapped and he had a brief moment of panic. He managed to shove that down quickly. Panic would not help him. He needed to be calm and keep his wits about him in order to come out on top against Ren.

“I don’t know what you’re planning,” he said, keeping one hand on each of Ren’s wrists in hope of at least slowing him down. “But this is hardly the place for it.”

“You’re right.”

Those were the last words he expected to hear from Ren. He didn’t even know what to say and before he could speak, Ren had left. Hux watched as his cape disappeared behind a door, wondering what had just happened. It had been far too easy to get rid of him; there was something else he was planning.

Hux’s suspicions were confirmed twenty minutes later when he received a message from the Supreme Leader. He’d been ordered to report to him after his shift. Which might not have worried Hux except for the location of the meeting - Ren’s quarters.

He almost hoped there would be some emergency which would prevent him from leaving the bridge.

\---

At the end of his shift, which unfortunately went smoothly, Hux considered destroying a console just like Ren did whenever something didn’t go his way. Of course, that would only delay the meeting, and surely Ren would learn the details of what had happened. He’d simply have to get it over with and hope it wasn’t going to be as bad as he was expecting.

The door to Ren’s quarters opened before he could request entry and he hesitated. There was something about the fact that Ren was expecting him, waiting for him, that Hux didn’t like. Still, he didn’t have much choice in the matter. It wasn’t as if he was going to disobey a direct order.

Taking a deep breath and telling himself he could handle whatever Ren threw at him, he stepped inside Ren’s quarters, and tried not to be nervous about the door closing immediately behind him. He looked around, realizing he’d never been inside Ren’s private quarters before, and he was somewhat surprised that the walls weren’t covered in lightsaber slashes. In fact, it all looked rather neat and orderly. If it weren’t for the fact that Ren was sitting on the standard issue couch, he might have believed they were unused rooms.

As for Ren, Hux’s eyes settled on him, sitting with his elbows on his knees, looking somewhat smaller than usual in that position. Of course, he’d taken his shirt off, so he wore nothing but a pair of loose pants. He did his best not to look at his bare chest, but when he rose and walked over to him, it became more difficult to not stare.

Despite knowing how much he should not be looking or even thinking about Ren’s naked chest, some part of him actually wanted to touch him. He pushed that thought from his mind, only telling himself over and over that everything the Supreme Leader was doing was highly inappropriate and he would not encourage his behavior.

“You’re conflicted,” Ren said, coming to stand far too close to him. “I wonder what about.”

Hux kept his mouth shut. No need to speak when Ren would just read his mind and take whatever he wanted. At least he hadn’t found his initial thoughts. Or perhaps he had and was simply toying with him. It was impossible to tell with Ren.

“You are right about that,” Ren said, reaching a hand up. “I can take whatever I want.”

Hux stopped his hand, grabbing his wrist just as he’d done on the bridge. This time, at least, there was no one to observe them, so Hux shoved his hand away. “I don’t know what you’re trying to do, Ren, but I suggest you stop. And since you didn’t summon me for any real reason, I have important work to attend to elsewhere.”

He turned and reached for the door, for a brief moment, thinking he might just get away from Ren, that Ren would just let him go. He really should have known better. Before he could open the door, he found himself frozen in place, unable to move, no matter how much he tried. He knew struggle was useless. He’d seen Ren use the same technique on his enemies before, but never imagined he’d use it against him. 

“Ren,” he said, trying to turn his head as he felt the other man move to stand behind him. “Let me go.”

When he felt large hands on his waist, he once more tried to make himself move, but his body wouldn’t obey. All he managed to do was make a pathetic whining sound as Ren moved his hands higher on his body. Finally, they stopped at his neck and Hux was certain he’d soon feel Ren squeeze. Why he would bother to do such a thing himself was beyond Hux, as he’d already proven that he could kill him from across a room.

“Don’t worry,” Ren whispered in his ear. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Hux didn’t believe him. He doubted Ren was capable of doing anything other than hurting him and anyone else who happened to be in his vicinity. He closed his eyes when he felt one of Ren’s hands moving above the collar of his neck, a finger dragging across his neck and his hand settling on his cheek.

He couldn’t believe Ren was touching him in such a way. He knew he should be utterly disgusted by it, and part of him was. But at the same time, he hadn’t realized just how good it felt to have someone touch him so intimately. He’d never had someone touch his bare skin before and some part of him craved more of that touch, even if it was from Ren. Even if it was completely inappropriate.

“Ren, please,” Hux begged, wanting him to stop, not wanting him to stop.

“Please what?” Ren whispered, his breath hot against his ear.

“Let me go.” Hux almost told him not to stop, but he fortunately managed to get the right words out. More surprising than the fact that he almost didn’t want Ren to stop was the fact that Ren actually withdrew his hand. At the same time, he felt Ren stepping away from him and the ability to move returned to him.

As soon as he felt himself able to move, he left, not wanting to give Ren a chance to change his mind. He immediately went to his quarters, knowing that any sense of security he felt there was false. If Ren wanted to enter his private quarters, nothing could stop him. Hux realized he was shaking once he’d closed the door, and he wasn’t sure if it was out of fear or anticipation.

He placed his hand on his cheek where Ren had touched him and closed his eyes. As disgusting as it was, he wanted Ren to touch him again.

\---

Kylo wasn’t entirely sure what reaction he’d expected when he touched Hux. He’d prepared for Hux to cry and scream and hit him, but he hadn’t quite considered that Hux would actually enjoy being touched. He’d sensed that much in him, although he’d sensed quite a few things in Hux. But he was certain that Hux had enjoyed it, even if he wouldn’t admit it.

Still, seeing him run like a frightened child had been very entertaining. And he wondered what would happen if he did it again. Would he continue to run away? Or would he admit that he wanted Kylo to touch him? There was only one way to find out.

As much as he wanted to immediately follow him, he decided to give Hux some time. He didn’t want to push Hux too fast. But he would definitely try again.

After deciding he wanted Hux to allow it on his own, Kylo decided against confronting him on the bridge the following day. Instead, he settled for watching him from the ship’s cameras. As far as he could tell, it was a perfectly normal day. Hux didn’t show any outward signs of being affected at having been touched.

Reaching out with the Force, however, showed a very different story. Hux was a bit more on edge than usual, and when checking the camera feed, he noticed that he was keeping his distance from others. Whether or not it was more so than usual, Kylo didn’t know, but he wasn’t too concerned about that.

What was most interesting was that Hux was still thinking about how he’d been touched. In quiet moments on the bridge, Kylo could sense that he was even imagining being touched again. He smiled. If that’s what Hux wanted, he could surely arrange for that to happen again.

When Hux’s shift was over, he made his way to Hux’s quarters, letting himself in and sitting down on his hideous blue couch. Hux had clearly made some personal changes to the standard decor, and Kylo thought that it was far from an improvement. But he wasn’t there to insult his decorating choices. He’d done that before and hadn’t gotten any reaction from Hux.

The door opened and although he felt Hux’s surprise and fear at seeing him, he gave very little outward reaction. He immediately stopped and took a step backwards, eyeing him. “Supreme Leader,” he said, calmly, although Kylo could sense he was anything but. “I was not expecting you.”

“I know,” Kylo said. “Sit down.”

Hux only stared at him for several moments, but finally he did as asked and sat down on the couch, as far from Kylo as possible. Of course, Kylo expected that, which was why he’d sat in the middle, and it wasn’t hard to scoot closer to Hux.

“Is there something you wished to discuss?” Hux asked.

“Not really,” Kylo said. He put one hand on his knee and the other on his shoulder, then waited a moment to see what Hux would do. Unlike the last time he’d done this, there was no need to hold Hux with the Force. He sat rigid and stiff, but made no move to get away.

He moved his hand from his shoulder to his neck, wrapping his fingers gently around him while his thumb caressed his cheek. Hux let out a slight whimper, but Kylo could also feel that he wanted more. Kylo brought his other hand up and touched the other side of his face. 

“Stop, Ren,” Hux said, voice weak.

“Is that what you really want?”

Hux didn’t answer, but Kylo didn’t need him to. He could feel everything that he was feeling in the Force. Hux seemed somewhat overwhelmed, and Kylo wasn’t surprised. That’s what happened to those who spent their entire lives suppressing their emotions. Fortunately, Kylo knew how to handle it so he wasn’t overwhelmed as well.

He continued to touch Hux’s face, his fingers tracing over his cheekbones and under his lips and his chin, making sure he remained gentle. Once he’d touched as much of Hux’s face as he wanted, he pulled away, smiling at the soft cry.

“I knew you liked that,” Kylo said. “Don’t worry. I’m not done with you yet.”

He took one of Hux’s hands, gloved as usual. Just like he had with his face, he very gently caressed him, making sure he touched every part of his hand. Then he started to pull at the fingers, looking at Hux’s face.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Hux said, starting to pull his hand away, but Kylo held him.

“You’re just scared,” Kylo said, feeling how excited he was at the prospect of Kylo seeing his bare hand, and of course, he could feel his fear as well. He loosened his grip on him and he didn’t try to pull away again. 

Kylo removed his glove slowly and looked at his hand, realizing it was the most exposed he’d ever seen Hux. He was unable to resist the temptation to touch his bare hand. Hux gasped as soon as his fingers touched his hand, and before Kylo could wrap his hand around Hux’s much smaller hand, he jerked it away and stood up, hiding his hand behind his back.

“I think you should leave,” Hux said, voice firm, although Kylo still felt his conflicting emotions he kept just below the surface.

“We’ll have to talk again,” Kylo said, standing up and brushing against Hux as he left. At his suggestion, he felt excitement from Hux, as well as fear. Kylo couldn’t quite decide which emotion was dominant.


	4. Chapter 4

After talking to Hux alone several times, Kylo determined that he was definitely more excited when it came to being touched. He no longer seemed afraid at all, although he often caught him thinking about just how wrong it was to be touched. Although he’d seen the regulations written out, Kylo couldn’t quite understand why such an odd rule had come about in the first place. That didn’t matter much anymore since Kylo was determined to completely do away with it.

He’d been pleased when he first noted some officers going without gloves, although as far as he was concerned, that was hardly anything. He’d considered changing the standard uniform to something with short sleeves, but he knew there would be resistance to that idea, so he decided he’d save that for later. The officers, although they were making use of the gym, had not even shown anything beyond their hands while working out. While Kylo wore shorts and a loose top, everyone else still covered themselves as much as possible.

When he first abolished the regulation that forced everyone to keep themselves hidden, he’d almost hoped the change would be immediate. If he’d been in their situation, forced to cover himself completely, he’d have taken the first opportunity to do whatever he wanted. But things were obviously different for those raised to believe there was something inherently wrong with showing skin or touching others. 

In the long run, Kylo didn’t actually care what the First Order did. If they wanted to continue to instill a sense of prudishness in all their officers, it didn’t actually bother him. His goal wasn’t to create long term changes to the dress code or the culture. The only thing he wanted was to watch Hux squirm. Because it was too easy and too fun.

Kylo wasn’t sure just how far he would take things with him. Perhaps he’d simply keep it up until he grew bored of the game. But for now, it was time to escalate things. He hadn’t seen anything of Hux besides his wrist and hand. That, he decided, was his next goal. Somehow, he’d have to convince Hux to show a bit of his forearm or maybe an ankle. 

He almost laughed at the absurdity of it all. Here he was acting like he’d never seen such a thing, yet in his youth, he’d been exposed to far more. The one nice thing about growing up in the Republic was that he didn’t have such a strange idea about proper dress and behavior. Of course, he didn’t care about what he ended up seeing. He just wanted to feel Hux’s reaction in the Force.

The difficult part would be getting Hux to show him anything willingly. So far, he’d only ever seen anything either by accident or because he’d pushed him into it. If he knew Hux’s schedule better, he might have been able to arrange for an “accident” when he was getting out of the shower, although Kylo suspected he didn’t leave the refresher without being fully clothed. That meant he’d simply have to take things into his own hands again.

Checking the time, he saw that it was during Hux’s rest cycle. Knowing that Hux slept very little, Kylo headed to his quarters. Even if he did happen to be asleep, that would only make his task easier. He stood outside Hux’s door, reaching out with the Force and discovering he wasn’t asleep. Although he couldn’t be sure, Kylo was fairly certain he was working. Of course he was. Hux wouldn’t take any time for himself.

Not bothering to knock, Kylo simply entered his override code and opened the door. He stopped mid stride when he saw that Hux was not wearing his uniform. Given how little Kylo had ever seen of him, Hux was practically naked, sitting on his couch in a short sleeved undershirt and loose pants. 

For a moment, Hux seemed just as surprised as Kylo, but he recovered quickly, diving for his greatcoat, which lay draped over one arm of the couch. He quickly threw it on, hiding his arms, although it didn’t cover his neck or collar bones, which were still peeking out from under his shirt.

“What are you doing, Ren?” Hux shouted at him. “Get out!”

Ignoring Hux, Kylo stepped closer, unable to tear his eyes away from his exposed skin. Hux, realizing this, pulled his coat tighter around his body, hiding his collarbones, but he couldn’t do much about his exposed neck. Once he was close enough, Kylo reached up and touched Hux’s neck, wishing he’d taken his gloves off first, but not caring enough to rectify that situation. Suddenly, he knew exactly the next step he would take to bother Hux.

Hux was afraid, not of the touch itself. Instead, Kylo realized Hux was worried he’d turn violent. He’d thought they’d moved past that. The last few times he’d touched him, he didn’t feel frightened at all, and Kylo didn’t know what had changed. He hadn’t hurt him at all since Crait.

“You still think I’m going to hurt you,” said as his hand traveled under his coat, fingers tracing along his clavicle. He wanted to touch him without his gloves on, without Hux’s coat on. That brief glimpse he’d had of him in his undershirt only made Kylo want to see more, touch more. He wanted to know just how far he could push Hux, how horrified he would become at every little thing he did. And he couldn’t help but think of the next step he should take.

Before he could figure out what to say or if he should try touching more of Hux, two hands shoved him away. Not expecting to be pushed, Kyo actually stumbled back a few steps and finally managed to tear his eyes away from Hux’s bare neck.

“Get out!” Hux demanded again.

“Hux. Things have been different between us. I know you’re not used to being touched yet, but do you think that we might -”

“No!” Hux shouted. “I want you to get out of my quarters and I want you to stop touching me! How hard is that for you to understand?”

“Can you just let me finish?” Kylo asked. Ignoring the rage he could feel simmering in Hux, he stepped back over to him and reached out to touch him again. 

“No!” Hux shoved him again and before Kylo could do anything, he left and went into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. 

Kylo was tempted to follow him, but he didn’t want to push too far, too fast. Even though Kylo had hardly seen anything, Kylo knew that for Hux, he must have felt practically naked. He could give him some time, but he knew he’d be back. He couldn’t just let Hux be.

Before he could leave, he noticed Hux’s gloves were on his desk. He’d never leave his quarters without them. And if Kylo had them, maybe he could make Hux talk to him. He grabbed the gloves and left, already deciding on his next course of action.

\---

Several hours after Ren had walked unannounced into his quarters, Hux was still shaken up. No one had ever seen him in such a state and he didn’t know how he could face Ren again. Especially with how he’d reacted. Staring at him and touching him like that. Hux shuddered. Having Ren touch his face and hands had been bad enough, but he was taking things too far, and Hux worried about just how far he’d go.

If he didn’t stop, Hux didn’t really know what he’d do. Telling him to stop didn’t help, pushing him only worked temporarily, and he didn’t think yelling at him would work again. But maybe if he distracted him enough, he might manage to dispose of him. But distracting him would mean doing things he’d rather not do. Or at least, he told himself he didn’t want to do such improper things, especially not with Kylo Ren.

But he found he still wondered what it would have felt like to have Kylo’s gloveless hands under his coat, his bare finger tracing the line of his collarbone. And he wondered what it’d feel like to touch Ren as well. Of course, he’d been unable to keep his mind from thinking about that from the moment he’d seen him with his shirt off.

Why did Ren have to be so attractive?

He had over an hour before he needed to report to the bridge, but he decided he’d go early. At least there, it was far easier to not think about Ren, unless he happened to be there. But he only ever seemed to be on the bridge during Hux’s scheduled shifts, so he might manage to have a few blissful, Ren-free hours.

He had put on his uniform, but when he went to put his gloves on, he couldn’t find them. Because Ren had distracted him, he hadn’t put everything in its proper place. But he remembered leaving them on his desk. And they weren’t anywhere on, in, or around his desk. Or anywhere in his quarters.

It wasn’t difficult to figure out what had happened to them, but he did a more thorough search of his quarters just to make sure his gloves were truly missing. Just as he suspected, they were nowhere to be found. Instead of making an early appearance on the bridge, he sat down at his desk with his datapad and typed out a message to Ren, demanding that he return his gloves.

While waiting for a reply, he tried to think if maybe he had moved them himself. Although he knew he hadn’t, he thought about doing another search just to make sure. It wasn’t as if he had anything else to do while waiting for Ren to respond. Before he managed to get too far in his search, his datapad pinged with Ren’s answer.

**0521 Ren** : are you sure you didnt misplace them

**0522 Hux** : Of course I’m sure. I know where I left them, and you are the only one who could have taken them or would have. Return them at once, Ren. I’m not in the mood to play these games with you.

**0524 Ren** : maybe if you ask nicely

**0524 Ren** : and use my title too

Hux couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He couldn’t believe Ren was being so childish, although he really wasn’t so much surprised as simply tired. He had much better things to do than spend time playing games with Ren, but since he didn’t have much choice, he typed out a reply to Ren.

**0525 Hux** : Supreme Leader, would you please return my gloves to me?

**0526 Ren** : sure

**0526 Ren** : but only if you do something for me first

Hux groaned out loud. Of course he was going to make demands, and Hux suspected he wasn’t going to like it. 

**0527 Hux** : What do you want?

**0527 Ren** : one of two things

**0528 Ren** : we either finish the conversation from last night

That was certainly not going to happen. Hux wanted to pretend none of that had ever happened and he certainly didn’t want to start in on whatever conversation Ren had been trying to have.

**0528 Hux** : What’s the other option?

**0530 Ren** : you can walk over to my quarters in your undershirt and come get them from me. i will make sure you walked the entire way in your undershirt before i give them to you

**0530 Ren** : no tricks hux

**0531 Hux** : I don’t know why I ever expected anything reasonable from you. I’ll manage without them.

**0533 Ren** : no you wont

Hux didn’t even bother responding to that last message. He no longer had time for putting up with Ren and his ridiculous games. Although he certainly wanted his gloves back, it wasn’t as if he couldn’t get a new pair. It would take some time for a custom pair to be made for him, but he could get something from the uniform supply. But he’d have to hurry if he wanted to make it to the bridge in time for his shift.

He put his greatcoat on, pulling his hands up inside the sleeves. Before leaving, he checked himself in the mirror just to make sure nothing would peek out. Even if some officers were going around gloveless thanks to the Supreme Leader’s corrupt ways, Hux was not about to join them, not even unintentionally. Once he was certain he could safely make it without showing anything improper, he made his way down to the uniform supply storeroom and was quickly greeted by a young petty officer who quickly jumped to her feet.

“At ease,” Hux said. “I need a new pair of gloves.”

“Of course, General, sir,” she said, picking up her datapad. She typed in a few commands, frowned, tried again, and then looked back up at Hux. “I’m terribly sorry, sir. It appears I’m not allowed to distribute any gloves at the moment. By order of the Supreme Leader.”

Hux almost reached out to take the datapad from her, but remembering that he had no gloves on, he restrained himself. She looked terrified enough as it was, and he knew she was not the one to blame for the situation. “I see,” he said, after taking a deep breath. “Thank you, Petty Officer."

He really should have anticipated that Ren would do such a thing. It seemed like he didn’t have much of a choice but to head back to his quarters and agree to Ren’s demands. That would mean admitting he had been wrong about being able to manage without his gloves. And knowing Kylo, he’d make him say those words out loud.

As much as he hated the idea of being on the bridge without his gloves, he knew his sleeves would hide his hands. Just as long as he didn’t need to touch anything or hold anything. Surely he could manage at least a partial shift in such a way. Instead of heading to his quarters, he headed to the bridge.

It was more difficult than he imagined to keep his hands hidden. Several times, he had to stop himself from reaching out to grab something or from stretching out his fingers, which would have allowed them to peek out from his sleeves. He certainly wouldn’t make it through his full shift, never mind long enough for Ren to grow bored of his game.

At least he hadn’t immediately given in to Ren’s demands. After a few hours, he left the bridge and headed to Ren’s quarters. He requested entry and realized he didn’t actually know if Ren was there. Because he didn’t have any gloves, he couldn’t have sent a message from the bridge. 

When Ren didn’t answer, he put in his override code, which would open any door on the ship. Or at least it used to. Instead, he was faced with a blinking red light letting him know that the code was not accepted. Ren must have changed the clearance for his quarters, and Hux found that he was more impressed than annoyed at Ren’s foresight. He was about to leave and head back to his own quarters to send a message to Ren when the door finally slid open. Stepping inside, he looked around, hoping to find his gloves, but of course, they weren’t anywhere in sight. Ren wouldn’t make it that easy for him.

Hux tried not to look at Ren himself, who was laying on his couch in a tight sleeveless shirt that had ridden up to reveal his stomach. He held his datapad in one hand, while poking at the screen with a finger. Probably playing some sort of game, as Hux couldn’t imagine he was actually doing work.

“I’m here, Ren,” Hux reminded him since Ren hadn’t seemed to . “Can I have my gloves back now?”

“I believe I said we had to finish our conversation first,” Ren said. He put his datapad down as he sat up, looking at Hux. Something about the way he was looking at him made Hux uncomfortable. When he patted the seat next to him, Hux didn’t move.

“I’ll stand,” Hux said.

“It wasn’t a request,” Ren said, patting the seat again.

Hux sighed and did as he was ordered. There was no point in resisting, as he knew Ren could just as easily use the Force on him to make him do whatever he wanted. At least by doing it on his own, he could sit as far away from Ren as possible.

“Remove your coat, General,” Ren said before he could sit. 

Once again, Hux hesitated, as without his coat, his hands would be fully visible. It wasn’t as if Ren hadn’t seen his hands before, but Ren had always been the one to remove his gloves - Hux had never willingly let him see his hands. If he refused, Ren would just take it off anyway. He might as well do it himself and at least not risk any damage to his uniform. Hux didn’t really mind Ren seeing his hands that much anymore anyway.

He removed the coat and put it over the back of the couch before sitting down, looking at his hands, just so he didn’t have to look at Ren. Whatever Ren wanted to talk about, he just wanted him to get it over with so he could have his gloves back. Instead of talking, Ren reached over to him and lightly traced over the back of his hand with a finger.

Hux no longer automatically pulled away from Ren’s touch. If it was coming from anyone other than Ren, it would have felt rather nice, Hux thought. Although at least Ren was gentle. Which still came as a surprise. Hux still expected him to become violent at any moment.

“I thought you wanted to talk.”

“I can’t help it,” Ren said, placing his whole hand on top of his. “I just want to touch you.”

“I’ve noticed.”

To Hux’s surprise, Ren pulled his hand away. He’d never done that in so short a time. Not unless Hux pushed him away. Even then, it usually took some time before he’d move away. He looked over at Ren and noticed that for once, he seemed somewhat uncomfortable.

“I didn’t really plan on taking this anywhere,” Ren said. “I just thought I’d see if you’d loosen up at all. But after last night, it got me thinking. That maybe this could lead to something.”

“What do you want, Ren? I don’t have all day to listen to you babble.”

“I want to sleep with you.”

“What?” Hux jumped to his feet, unable to believe that thought had even crossed Ren’s mind. “That’s… why… no!”

He was about to leave, not wanting to listen to anymore of Ren’s ridiculous ideas. After taking only a single stop towards the door, he felt his legs freeze, although his upper body remained free to move. He turned to look at Ren.

“If you want your gloves back, you’ll have to finish this conversation,” Ren said. 

“There’s nothing left to discuss.”

“Sit down.”

Hux found his legs able to move, and although making a run for the door was tempting, he knew it would be pointless in the end, and in the worst case scenario, Ren would end up hurting him to get what he wanted. He returned to the couch, sitting down on the edge as far from Ren as he could get.

“Why not?” Ren asked.

“You need to ask? For one, I hate you.”

“I hate you too. Doesn’t stop either one of us from being attracted to each other.”

“I am not -”

“Don’t bother denying it, Hux. I can read your mind. I know exactly what seeing me like this does to you.”

“It’s improper,” Hux said, hoping his face wasn’t turning as red as he thought it was. “Those sorts of activities are for married couples and we’re not married.”

“That’s easy enough to fix,” Ren said. “If that’s your only other objection.”

“No!” That was the last thing he wanted. Then he’d never get away from Ren. “That’s absolutely out of the question. Why do I need a reason besides the fact I don’t want you to touch me?”

“I don’t have to touch you,” Ren said, leaning back on the couch. Before Hux could ask what he meant, he felt a light pressure on his upper thigh. He nearly jumped up at the contact, but he remained seated, looking at Ren, wondering just what he was planning on doing.

The pressure remained on his thigh and he soon felt the Force touching him on his hip and then his chest. He jolted when he felt the pressure on his nipple and he couldn’t help but let out a small whine.

“You can make as much noise as you want, General,” Ren said, as he rubbed his other nipple. 

“I’d hate to do anything to encourage you,” Hux growled, doing his best not to let Ren know he actually liked what he was doing. He didn’t want to admit it to himself, but it really did feel good. He’d only ever felt his own hands on his body, and even if it wasn’t Ren’s actual hands - which was definitely a good thing - Hux wanted him to do more.

Almost as soon as he thought that, he felt the Force wrapping around his cock, which was already uncomfortably hard in his pants. As much as he tried, he couldn’t prevent a moan from escaping as Ren stroked him. Some part of him knew he should tell Ren to stop, but he was already too lost to the physical pleasure. He needed Ren to continue.

“You’re so desperate,” Ren said, smirking. “Look at you. Falling apart with one little touch of the Force.”

“Shut up,” Hux spat out at him. 

“Oh. Are you not enjoying this? Did you want me to stop?” As he asked the question, Hux felt him letting up on the pressure.

“No!” Hux cried before he could stop himself. “Don’t stop. Ren. Don’t stop.”

He’d regret those words later, he was certain, but at the moment, all he cared about was more of Ren’s touch. Fortunately, he complied quickly, and the Force continued to work his nipples and cock and soon, Ren included his balls in his attentions, gently massaging them.

“You can open up your pants,” Ren suggested. “It’ll be more comfortable.”

“No,” was all Hux managed to get out as he moaned yet again. Somehow, Ren knew just where to touch him and how hard to get the most out of him. He knew he wouldn’t last long like that, the Force touching him in all the right spots.

Before long, he came, his whole body shaking as he experienced what was certainly the best orgasm of his life. How unfortunate that it had come from Ren. As he recovered, he couldn’t help but be embarrassed that he’d fallen apart like that, that he’d let Ren do those things to him.

“I knew you’d like it,” Ren said as he stood up. “It’s even better if you’re actually being touched.”

Before Hux could respond, Ren dropped his gloves on him and walked out the door. As much as Hux wanted to get out of Ren’s quarters as quickly as possible, he found himself still too overwhelmed to stand. He just hoped he’d manage to leave before Ren returned. He didn’t need him trying that again. Especially since Hux knew he’d let him to do it.


	5. Chapter 5

Absolutely nothing happened between him and the Supreme Leader that would change anything, Hux told himself the day after he’d gotten his gloves back. He’d been fortunate enough to not see Ren at all the rest of that day, but he knew his luck would run out soon. And he wasn’t sure how he could face him after Ren had seen him like that.

Of course, his other issue was that he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Ren and what he’d done to him. Or how much he’d enjoyed it. The worst part was, he wondered if Ren would do it to him again. Hux didn’t doubt he would if he asked, but he wasn’t about to stoop so low.

Now that he’d experienced such thoughts, he understood exactly why the Empire had established such strict uniform and personal behavior standards and why the First Order had continued those traditions. It was downright distracting to be thinking about such things.

Determined to get past whatever thoughts he had about Ren, he headed to the bridge after changing into a clean uniform, where fortunately, he was too busy to think about the Supreme Leader and what he wanted to do to him. At least, he didn’t think about it until Ren appeared on the bridge.

As soon as he saw him, Hux turned away, already knowing he was blushing as the memory returned to him. He turned his attention to the nearest thing he could find that wasn’t Ren and found himself looking at a screen of numbers. It took him a moment to realize he was looking at fuel levels of the TIE Fighters and another moment to realize he was making the officer in charge of that screen nervous.

Hux walked away, not wanting to cause any undue stress in his subordinates. As he continued about his duties, he glanced at Ren, who seemed content to simply lurk in the background. That was at least an improvement over his previous activity of standing right behind him. At least this way, he had some space. It wasn’t until he was speaking with Mitaka that Ren reminded him that space didn’t make much of a difference to him.

While Mitaka spoke, Hux suddenly felt as if someone had placed their hand on his ass. Knowing that no one was behind him, he knew exactly what was happening, but he chose to ignore it. Letting Ren know it bothered him would only make him more likely to continue.

It felt as if a second hand joined the first, which he ignored just like he had the first one. Even as he felt Ren starting to massage his cheeks, he stood perfectly still and continued his discussion with Mitaka. It was getting harder and harder to focus on Mitaka’s words as Ren continued to touch him, especially when he felt him using the Force to go in between his cheeks, and it took everything in his power to not jump when he felt Ren touching his cock.

No matter how hard he tried, Hux couldn’t manage to ignore Ren’s attentions any longer. Even if he could have mentally continued on, he could feel himself growing aroused. Hoping no one could notice his growing erection, he walked over to Ren.

“Is there something I can help you with, Supreme Leader?” Hux asked. Now that he was right in front of him, the Force disappeared from his ass and crotch and moved to his hips, and Hux couldn’t help but imagine what it would feel like if it was actually Ren’s hands on him.

“No,” Ren said. 

“Then do you think you might find yourself more useful somewhere else?”

“I don’t think so.”

Hux sighed, not surprised at all by Ren’s answer. It really had been too much to hope for that Ren would actually leave. “I know you have no concept of professional behavior,” he said. “And I don’t expect it from you either, but there needs to be a limit. If you have to touch me in certain areas, fine. I can tolerate that. But not when you’re… touching there.”

“Touching where?” Ren asked, tilting his head slightly.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about!” Hux hissed.

“I’m not sure,” Ren said. “You should probably tell me.”

Hux didn’t even want to think about how Ren had touched him, and he definitely wasn’t about to say it out loud. He turned his back on Ren and went back to his post, trying to ignore Ren’s laughter. And he tried not to think about how much he liked the sound of his laugh. He’d probably like it more if it wasn’t at his expense.

For a little while, Hux thought perhaps Ren had actually listened to him, as he went back to the easy to ignore touches. Sometimes, it was almost nice, such as when he touched him on the shoulder or wrapped the Force around him in what felt like a hug. That might have even been somewhat comforting if Hux wasn’t very well aware of how quickly it could become painful.

The fact that he could feel the Force on him also meant he was constantly aware of Ren’s presence. Not that it would be easy to forget even if he wasn’t bothering him. Everytime he started to get used to Ren’s touch in one area, he seemed to move it. But it wasn’t until he felt the Force between his legs that he couldn’t continue working.

Somehow, he was going to kill Ren. He didn’t know how or when, but he couldn’t keep working like that. And he knew the only way to make him stop was to kill him. But he couldn’t even kill Ren at the moment, because if he turned around, everyone would see how aroused he was. Instead, he found himself facing a console, trying to think of anything besides Ren and what he was doing to him.

He mentally went through the Finalizer’s technical specifications, hoping it would distract him enough. Although it was a decent enough distraction, Ren didn’t let up. Finally, the Force disappeared from his cock, although Hux suspected Ren wasn’t done with him. His datapad pinged and he saw Ren had sent him a message.

 **1648 Ren** : you can make this all stop. just take a break with me.

Hux didn’t bother responding to that message. He certainly wasn’t about to take Ren up on the offer. He’d tolerated Ren’s behavior long enough already - he could certainly make it to the end of his shift, no matter how much Ren harassed him.

When he finally made it to the end of his shift, he told himself he couldn’t kill the Supreme Leader on the bridge, because that’s exactly what he wanted to do. He made sure he was calm before walking over to him.

“I need to talk to you,” he growled. Ren’s smirk almost made him lose control and punch him but he walked past him. He knew the ship well enough to know where they wouldn’t be interrupted and went into a supply closet.

“Are you sure you want to have sex in here?” Ren asked. 

Hux answered by turning around, grabbing the front of his tunic and shoving him into a wall. He pulled his knife from his sleeve as he did so and held it to Ren’s neck.

“I told you to stop doing that!” Hux shouted at him. “Is it really so hard for you to leave me alone while I’m working? You can’t do that! Not in front of everyone!”

“We’re not in front of anyone right now,” Ren said with a smirk.

“That’s not funny.”

“It really is,” he said, his smile not fading.

The more Ren smiled, the angrier Hux felt himself becoming. Of course it was just a joke to him. He didn’t care if Hux lost the respect of his subordinates. And he clearly thought he wasn’t serious about using the knife he had pressed against his neck. He increased the pressure on the blade, only stopping when he saw a faint line of blood appear on his neck.

Ren’s smile faded and his mouth hung open. Finally having managed to wipe Ren’s smile off his face, Hux allowed one of his own, pressing his blade a little further into Ren’s neck. Not enough to cause any permanent damage, but hopefully enough to let Ren know that he was serious.

By the time he realized that it wasn’t surprise on Ren’s face, it was too late for Hux to get away. Ignoring the knife at his throat, Ren put his hands on Hux’s face and pulled him towards him, kissing him. Hux, caught off guard by the sudden movement, dropped the knife and tried to push Ren away, but he was too strong and he soon found himself with his back against the wall and Ren’s lips still on his.

Not knowing how else to make Ren stop, Hux had no choice but to bite him on the lip. Although it was enough to get Ren to stop kissing him, he remained pressed against him, and Hux could feel his cock growing hard.

“What’s wrong with you?” Hux shouted, trying once again to push Ren away, but as usual, he was unsuccessful and moving the larger man. “Get off of me!”

“You know you like it,” Ren said. He moved to kiss him again, but Hux was prepared and moved his head, leaving Ren to kiss the side of his face. From there, he moved down and started kissing his neck.

“I don’t like anything about this!” Hux argued. Of course, even as he said that, he thought that kissing Ren might actually be an enjoyable activity if only it hadn’t come as such a surprise. Maybe if he’d bothered to ask first, it wouldn’t be so bad. 

“I think this says otherwise,” Ren said, reaching down between his legs and resting his hand on his hard cock. “So do your thoughts.”

Ren spun him around and pushed him face first into the wall while wrapping an arm around his waist. He could feel Ren lightly rubbing against him and when he felt Ren’s teeth on his earlobe, his entire body jolted and he pressed himself more into the wall. 

“You can’t hide how you really feel from me, General,” Ren whispered in his ear. “I know you love this. You don’t even care what I do as long as I keep touching you. Your mind is already begging for my touch.”

As he spoke, his hand moved down to touch is cock through his pants again. His touch was soft and Hux had to resist the urge to press into it. He didn’t want to confirm that Ren was right, but the light pressure was almost too much.

“You’re delusional,” Hux said, hoping that maybe by focusing on how much he hated Ren, he wouldn’t want his touch. “I don’t want you at all.”

“Really?” Ren asked, his hand coming to a rest on his stomach, just above his cock. “If you really don’t like it, tell me and I’ll stop.”

“I’ve already told you before.”

“Tell me again.”

Hux opened his mouth to tell Ren to stop, that he didn't want him touching him. But the thought of Ren not touching him was far worse than the thought of him continuing. He was nervous about what exactly Ren was planning, but he wanted to find out.

“That’s what I thought.” Hux waited to feel Ren’s hand on his cock again, but he didn't move. He wasn't quite desperate enough to move himself, but he was definitely considering it. 

“What are you doing?” Hux asked when Ren remained still.

“I need to hear you say it,” he said in his ear. “Tell me that you want me to touch you.”

“Why would I do that? Haven't you already read my mind?”

“I want to hear it.”

Hux wanted to refuse his demand and tell him that he didn't need him or want him, but he couldn't make himself lie. He was ashamed at how desperate he was to be touched. 

“I want you to touch me,” he said, hating how much he needed it. Ren pressed his hand against his stomach, his finger very briefly brushing the tip of his cock.

“Like this?” Ren asked. “Maybe you should be more specific.”

“Ren, please!”

“Maybe this is what you want?” he suggested as he started rubbing against his ass. Hux could feel his erection as he continued to rut against him. “Maybe you want me to get myself off and not help you out at all. When I come, I'm leaving so you better tell me quickly if you want something else.”

“Touch me. Please!”

“Where?”

“Ren, please. Just touch my…” Hux stopped himself, not wanting to say it. He couldn't believe he was on the edge of begging Ren to touch him. As embarrassing as it was, he needed it. Finally, very quietly, he said, “Touch my penis.”

Ren laughed and Hux was about to hit him with his elbow for making him do all that just to deny him anyway, but he put his hand on his cock and Hux immediately pressed into him. Ren’s hand was doing it’s best to wrap around him through his pants as he stroked him, and the entire time, Ren continued to rub his own cock against his ass.

“So easy to make you beg,” Ren said. “Just imagine how much you’ll fall apart when I finally get my cock in your ass.”

Hux had tried not to think about Ren’s goal of sleeping with him, which was somewhat terrifying and not going to happen, but at the same time, it excited him. He imagined his dick without all the layers between them rubbing across his bare body and Ren holding his naked body against his. He was thinking about Ren parting his ass cheeks with his cock sliding inside him as he came.

“That’s it,” Ren said, still stroking him through his pants. “Such filthy thoughts you have. But don’t worry. We’ll get to them.”

As he recovered from his orgasm, Kylo started kissing his neck. While that remained gentle, he was started to really grind against his ass, pushing him completely into the wall. Hux was just about to tell him to let him go when he finally stilled with a loud moan. He resumed his movements soon, but they were far gentler, almost lazy.

For a moment, Kylo stopped entirely and they stood in silence with Hux against the wall and Ren’s arms around him, the only sound between them their breathing. Without warning, Ren released him and walked off as if nothing had happened.

Now that it was over, Hux couldn’t believe he’d actually begged Ren to touch him. He had no idea how he’d ever face Ren again, especially since he knew exactly what Ren planned for them. Of course, part of him still wanted just that, but he’d already embarrassed himself enough. He couldn’t do it again. 

Whatever they had just done, Hux hoped the Supreme Leader had enjoyed it because it wasn’t going to happen again, and he definitely would not be taking things any further. If he tried again, he’d have to manage more self control and tell him to stop. He should have done that in the first place, but even he made mistakes sometimes.


	6. Chapter 6

Several hours after their unscheduled meeting in the supply closet, Kylo still had a hard time believing it had actually happened. He definitely hadn’t planned on anything like that. He’d thought he’d mess with Hux on the bridge and then he’d yell at him and that’d be the end of it. 

Then Hux had pulled the knife on him and he couldn’t resist kissing him. He’d been just as surprised by his actions as Hux had been, but then, Hux had wanted him to continue. Kylo had thought Hux would have told him to stop as soon as he gave him the opportunity. But he hadn’t. He’d even begged to be touched. 

He grew hard as he remembered how Hux had moaned for him and pressed against his hand. As he reached down to touch himself, he realized what he was doing and tried to think of something else. He absolutely would not get off while thinking about Hux. Trying to get him in bed was one thing but he didn't actually like him or find him that attractive. At least, not attractive enough to jack off too.

Somehow, that’s exactly what he found himself doing anyway.

As he cleaned the mess, he couldn’t help but feel angry that he actually found Hux attractive. It was supposed to be a game, pushing Hux to see what would be his breaking point. He’d already pulled a knife on him - and even gave him a small cut. If he pushed hm further, Kylo knew the next time he might end up with more serious injuries. But he still found himself thinking of his next move.

He didn’t actually like Hux. Nothing about him was likeable and just because he found him physically attractive didn’t mean anything. But he no longer thought about sending him to some distant backwater planet where he wouldn’t have to deal with him. He wanted him close, and it was more than just wanting to keep an eye on him. Maybe he just didn’t hate him as much as he did. 

Kylo resisted the impulse to go and tell Hux that he was serious when he said he wanted to fuck him. That, at least, he knew would be taking it too far, too soon. With the way he’d been raised and the attitudes he held towards bare skin, Kylo knew he needed to give him time to recover after the supply closet. He hadn’t been trying to, but he’d sensed his embarrassment in the Force.

He’d give him some time to recover. And maybe some time for himself to decide if he really wanted Hux or if his feelings were the result of their activities.

By the next day, nothing had changed for Kylo. He couldn’t help but think of what they’d already done and wanted more. And not just more of the same. Kylo knew he definitely wanted to fuck Hux. And he was fairly certain Hux wanted the same. He’d just have to convince him of that.

He managed to wait until the end of Hux’s shift before going to his quarters. He used his override code to open the door. When he walked inside, he wasn’t surprised to see Hux wasn’t there yet. He usually didn’t leave the bridge immediately after his shift and would take his time on his way back to his quarters.

It gave Kylo more time to think about what exactly he was going to say, but he also hated waiting. He was tempted to send Hux a message and order him to return to his quarters immediately, but he knew it would only put him in a sour mood. And that wouldn’t help him achieve his goal.

He ended up pacing back and forth, waiting for him to return. It felt like hours, but Kylo checked the time and saw that he’d only waited about half an hour when the door finally slid open.

“What are you doing in here?” Hux demanded, then he added, “Supreme Leader.”

“I want to talk,” Kyo said. “About what happened.”

“I’d rather not,” Hux said as he walked past Kylo and to his desk. He removed his hat, but left his gloves on.

“Hux.” Kylo followed him over to his desk and grabbed him before he could sit down. He pushed him against the desk and kissed him, just like he had before. Predictably, Hux tried pushing him off again. Remembering how Hux had bit him before, Kylo broke apart from him.

“Would you stop doing that?” Hux shouted at him.

“You said you didn’t want to talk about it.”

“That doesn’t mean I want a repeat performance.”

“But you do.” Kylo could sense that Hux was excited about what he might do, although he could tell that he was also scared. He put a leg in between Hux’s so he could feel his arousal growing as he reached for Hux’s belt.

“What are you doing?” Hux asked, trying to push his hands away, but Kylo managed to remove the belt anyway.

Kylo kissed him again as he pushed him up onto his desk. When Kylo started to remove Hux’s shirt, he realized that Hux was still fighting him, still trying to push him away. Last time, he’d only tried pushing him off for a brief moment before giving in to his desires.

“Why are you still fighting me?” Kylo asked.

“Because I want you to stop!” Hux shouted at him. Kylo froze with his hand inside Hux’s uniform top. It wasn’t the first time Hux had told him to stop, but it was the first time Kylo felt his fear so strongly. 

“You’re afraid,” Kylo almost whispered.

“Of course I’m afraid!” Hux snapped. “You’ve been threatening me ever since you’ve become Supreme Leader! Touching me was bad enough and now you want to... “

He didn’t need to finish that statement. Kylo had thought Hux had just been experiencing some basic first time fear. He’d known that Hux was aroused by what they did and he hadn’t thought to look deeper in his mind. Now that he looked at Hux with tears in his eyes, he realized he’d messed up.

Kylo pulled his hand back and started to put Hux’s uniform back in order until he realized that meant he was still touching him. Deciding it would be best to take his hands off the general, Kylo left. 

He’d wanted to push Hux to his breaking point. That, he knew, had been it. And it didn’t feel nearly as satisfying as he’d thought it would. 

\---

Hux was shaking after Ren walked out the door. He almost expected him to come back in, and he didn’t move for a while, waiting for him to return. When he didn’t come back, Hux finally started to relax. Maybe he’d been distracted by some mystical Force thing. Hux really didn’t care why he left; he was just glad he did.

That didn’t mean he couldn’t help but wonder about his sudden disappearance. It wasn’t that he was disappointed he’d left. That was exactly what he’d wanted. He should just be happy that Ren had left and not even worry about why he’d done so.

He sat down at his desk and started going over the day’s reports, hoping that it would be enough to keep him from thinking about Ren anymore. For a while, Hux was able to focus only on his work and not worry about the Supreme Leader. But of course, any day wouldn’t be complete without some kind of report regarding Ren’s behavior. Lately, it had been the same complaints about him walking around without gloves or other necessary articles of clothing and how some of the younger officers were starting to follow his lead.

After reading about it in the report, Hux couldn’t help but remember the times he’d seen Ren without his shirt on. Although he’d tried not to look, it’d been impossible to avoid. And once he got a good look at him, he couldn’t help but to sneak glances when he could get away with it. Ren was incredibly well built, and although Hux had never thought he’d be attracted to muscular men, he couldn’t help but think about him. Or what it would be like to touch him.

He’d had a perfect chance to touch him earlier. Surely, Ren would have taken his clothes off and Hux didn’t think he would have objected to being touched. That part, Hux realized, was something he actually wanted. The rest of it… Hux knew he wanted that too. The idea of sex wasn’t what had him frightened. It was how forceful Ren had been.

If only he’d been gentler about it. Then maybe Hux could have gone along with it. As it was, it had been too much, too fast. For a brief moment, he considered going to Ren and telling him that he’d have sex with him, but he quickly pushed that thought from his mind. He wasn’t going to go begging for sex. And it should be completely unnecessary. Ren would surely come back to finish what he started. If not that night, then the next day.

If there was one thing Hux was sure of, it was that Ren had no self control. He’d come back and next time, Hux would be ready for him. He’d accept his advances and hopefully get everything out of both of their systems. Maybe it would be enough for Ren to stop bothering him and for Hux to stop thinking about him.

Surely, Ren wasn’t planning any kind of long-term, exclusive relationship with him. Although when he considered it, Hux realized that might have some advantages as well. Ren clearly liked to think with his dick. And if Hux was the one taking care of said dick, then perhaps a long term relationship was just what he needed. He could become the Supreme Leader in all but name. And the only thing he needed to do was get in bed with Ren.

Hux was almost ashamed he hadn’t thought of the plan before. But now that he’d come up with it, he imagined he’d have Ren doing his bidding within the month.

\---

Before heading to the bridge for his next shift, Hux paused at his door. When he walked out there, he knew that he’d almost certainly be confronted by Ren. He’d never been deterred for long, and surely, he’d be up to his same old activities. But this time, Hux wasn’t going to try to get him to stop. Instead, he was simply going to give in to whatever it was Ren wanted to do.

It was mildly terrifying when he thought about what might happen to him by the end of the day. But it would all be worth it. He’d finally have some way to keep Ren under control. And if he was honest with himself, he was somewhat excited about it. He just hoped Ren didn’t pick up on that.

As he made his way to the bridge, Hux tried to keep his mind on his work instead of anything Ren would be doing to him. After all, he did have plenty of actual work to get done. Hopefully he’d have a chance to get some of it done before he had to deal with Ren, but no matter what, his main goal for the day was to sleep with Ren. Even if it meant he got absolutely nothing else done.

When he arrived on the bridge, he saw that everything was in order and Ren was nowhere in sight. He checked with the other officers and apparently he hadn't been seen in a while. Not wanting to concern himself with whatever Ren might be doing, he focused on his work. At least he should manage to get a few things done.

Hux managed to make it over halfway through his shift before he thought of Ren again. It was unusual that he hadn't made an appearance yet and Hux was wondering what he was up to if he wasn't bothering him. Finally his curiosity got the better of him and he pulled the records to see what parts of the ship Ren had accessed since he'd last seen him.

As far as Hux could tell, Ren had gone to his quarters, the gym, and the hangar. Checking the flight deck records, Hux saw that he'd taken his TIE Silencer out, but the records also showed he'd returned over an hour ago. He hadn't accessed any secure areas since. As far as Hux could tell, he was wandering the corridors of the ship.

He didn't understand why Ren hadn't come to the bridge yet. It wasn't as if he had been doing anything important. Working out and flying were things he could do anytime. It almost seemed like he was trying to distract himself, maybe relieve stress.

It wasn't until after the end of Hux’s scheduled shift that Ren finally showed up. Hux took a deep breath. He was ready for whatever he was going to do. Since Ren had no problem being inappropriate in front of others, he expected him to simply walk over and start touching him.

To his surprise, Ren hardly looked at him. Instead, he walked over to another officer and after a brief conversation, he left the bridge. Hux wanted to ask the other officer what Ren had spoken to her about, but he thought better of it. He didn't want anyone thinking he cared about Ren or was chasing after him.

Even after he'd finished everything he needed to do on the bridge, he lingered for a while longer just in case Ren returned. He didn't, and eventually Hux left and made his way to his quarters. Maybe Ren would be waiting for him there again.

He paused before opening his door. If Ren was in there, he'd likely grab him as soon as he walked in. Hux knew he'd want to push him away and he reminded himself he couldn’t do that. He'd put his arms around him instead, no matter how awkward it felt to do so.

When he stepped inside, he wasn't immediately assaulted by the Supreme Leader. He relaxed slightly as he looked around for Ren or any sign that he had been there.

“Ren?” Hux called when he realized he was alone. He didn't think it likely that Ren was hiding in his quarters, but it seemed more likely than Ren simply deciding to leave him alone.

He definitely wasn't there and Hux wasn't sure if that made him more or less comfortable. He'd thought he'd be glad to have Ren leave him alone, but now that he'd made up his mind that he was going to sleep with him, it was annoying that he seemed to have forgotten about him. It also made him worry that perhaps he was planning something even worse, although he couldn’t imagine what that might be.

Maybe because he had refused him, he was going to kill him. It’s what he had expected ever since Ren had taken the title of Supreme Leader. But he’d never seemed bothered by his refusal before, so Hux didn’t know what would have changed.

When Ren didn't speak to him except for First Order business for a week, Hux knew something was up. For some reason, Ren seemed completely uninterested in him. Hux knew he could just let it go and return to life as usual, but he'd already decided that he wanted to have sex with Ren. How dare Ren suddenly act like he wasn't interested. If Ren was going to ignore him, Hux would just have to make that impossible.

The next time he saw Ren, they were in a meeting. Although he usually tried to keep Ren from speaking during meetings, he changed tactics and encouraged Ren to share his ideas. Then he took it a step further and even supported everything he suggested.

“Supreme Leader,” Hux called at the end of the meeting before he could leave. Ren stopped and looked at him, but said nothing. “Can I have a word with you?”

Ren nodded but looked nervous. When they were alone, he wouldn't even look at him. It was the first time they had been alone together since Ren had tried having sex with him. Hux had hoped Ren would simply pick up where they left off now that they were alone, but he'd prepared for any situation.

He took hold of one sleeve cuff and undid the fasteners and pushed the sleeve up, putting his wrist in full view. Then he put his bare wrist in Ren's line of sight. Finally, he had his attention. 

“You've been distant lately,” Hux said. “I hope you're not upset with me.”

“No,” Ren said, tearing his eyes from his wrist. “I have a lot of things to do.”

Without giving Hux a chance to reply, he turned and left. That didn't go as Hux had hoped. But he wasn't going to give up so easily.

The next time he saw Ren, he was on the bridge. Although he had nothing to discuss with him, Hux went to stand next to him. He stood far too close to him, so close their shoulders were nearly touching. He could have easily reached out and took his hand in his, although Hux thought it would be too much.

After a moment, Ren moved away from him. Hux moved with him, so he was still right next to him. Ren moved again but before Hux could stand next to him again, he felt the Force holding him in place 

“What are you doing?” Ren asked.

“I…” Hux didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected Ren to question him. “I want to stand next to you?”

“Why?”

“Why do you care? You're the one who's always been touching me.”

“Maybe you haven't noticed, but I've stopped.”

Ren walked away, and by the time Hux could move again, he was too far away for Hux to follow him. He'd just have to try talking to him later.

Hux knew he was putting too much effort into things when he found himself checking the logs to see where Ren was. When he saw that he'd gone to the gym, he left the bridge.

He walked quickly down to the gym, not wanting to risk Ren leaving before he got there. As he'd hoped for, Ren was the only person in the gym. What he hadn't expected was that Ren would be shirtless while he lifted weights.

Hux could clearly see his muscles moving and he couldn't deny how much he wanted to touch him. He could feel his blood rushing to his groin. Fortunately, he had some self control and he was able to resist the temptation to walk over and touch him. Ren, he thought, would not be able to do the same.

That thought gave Hux an idea. He could remove his clothes in front of Ren and he'd surely be all over him. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he dismissed it. He didn't think he could handle stripping in front of anyone.

“I thought I made it clear I didn't want to talk to you,” Ren said as he put his weights down. 

“You didn't say as much,” Hux said, trying not to stare at his chest. “So no. It was not clear.”

“Well I'm saying it now.”

Hux didn't move, and for several moments they just stared at each other. For a moment, Hux thought that was it - Ren would step towards him, grab him, kiss him, and whatever else he had in mind.

“That was your invitation to leave,” Ren said as he went to pick up his weights again.

“We need to talk,” Hux said.

“No.”

Ren's tone made it clear that it was not the time to try arguing with him. He left the gym, leaving Ren to his workout.

Once again, he considered just forgetting about Ren. But Ren was the one who started everything. He didn't just get to walk away. Not without an explanation. Next time he saw Ren, he'd make him tell him exactly what was going on.

He returned to his quarters and set an alert for Ren's access code. If he used it to enter any secure areas, Hux would know. After nearly two hours, Hux's datapad beeped. He looked at the screen and saw that Ren had returned to his quarters.

He finished sending a message to an admiral and then left to go to Ren's quarters. When he arrived, he pressed a button to request entry, and then, he waited. He hit the button again when there was no answer and he was starting to consider using his override code, but right as he was about to enter it, he remembered that Ren had blocked him from entering his quarters, and he couldn’t imagine Ren would have changed the security.

Hux stepped inside and found Ren sitting on his couch, wearing loose pants and a short sleeved shirt that showed off his impressive biceps.

“What do you want?” Ren asked, barely glancing at him.

“Why are you avoiding me? A week ago, you couldn't keep your hands to yourself and now you hardly look at me.” 

“And why is that a problem?” he asked, looking at him. “Didn't you want me to leave you alone?”

“No. Well, yes. I did. But why the sudden change in attitude?”

“You really have to ask?”

“Obviously. That's why I'm here.”

“You were nearly in tears the last time I touched you.”

“I wasn't,” Hux insisted, but Ren ignored him.

“I didn't realize until then how far I'd pushed you. That you were actually terrified of what I would do. It wasn't supposed to be like that. I don't know what I'd hoped for, but that wasn't it. I thought you'd be happy that I'd backed off.”

“I thought I would have been too. So did you actually plan on…” Hux paused, not really wanting to talk about the subject. “... doing anything with me?”

“Fuck you?” Kylo asked with a slight smile. “Not initially. I just wanted to see how you'd react to the suggestion. And then, I guess I ended up actually wanting to follow through sometime after the supply closet. And you didn't. So that was that.”

Hux knew he should be angry at how much Ren had put him through. He definitely shouldn't still want to sleep with him. But he reminded himself it wasn't really about sex. It was to get Ren under his control.

“Why are you even bothering me with this? Just forget any of it ever happened. I won't bring it up again. I won't touch you or anything.”

“I was going to accept your advances, you idiot!” Hux couldn't help but snap at him. “I mentally prepared myself for you and then you just acted like nothing had happened! And where do you get off trying to be nice? After everything you've done!”

Hux could have kept shouting at him, but Ren stood up and approached him. Hux fell silent, not sure what Ren intended. He couldn't read his facial expression at all. He could have been angry or maybe he wanted to kiss him.

“Can I touch you?” Ren asked, coming to a halt in front of him. He'd started to raise a hand, but froze before he touched him.

“No,” Hux said, sure Ren would do it anyway. To his surprise, Ren lowered his hand at stepped back.

“Sorry,” he muttered. “I thought you wanted… nevermind.” He started to walk away and without thinking, Hux reached out and grabbed the back of his shirt.

“Ren,” he said, planning on telling him that he did want him to touch him. But when Ren turned around, Hux couldn’t bring himself to say it. Instead, he quickly left Ren’s quarters, embarrassed.


	7. Chapter 7

Kylo didn't need to ask why Hux had left so suddenly. He'd felt all of his conflicting emotions until his embarrassment finally won. For a moment, Kylo thought his desire to be touched would win, but unfortunately, the idea of asking to be touched had been too much. Kylo was surprised that Hux had even wanted to be near him, but if he was willing to sleep with him, then so was Kylo.

Through the Force, Hux certainly seemed willing to have sex, but Kylo wasn't sure how to bring it up with him. If he said anything, he thought he'd only embarrass Hux and if he did anything, he'd scare him.

Kylo still didn't know when he started caring about how Hux felt, but he did. He wouldn't do anything that would upset him. If Hux wasn't ready, he could wait.

Wanting to give Hux a chance to accept him again, Kylo requested a meeting with him. Not long after he sent the request, he saw that Hux had denied it. Frowning, Kylo sent one for a different time, but Hux once again said no. Kylo wasn't sure if Hux was actually busy or if he was just avoiding him.

Instead of asking him for a specific meeting time, Kylo asked him to set a time. He waited, and he was just starting to think about sending a second message when he finally received a reply. Hux had set a meeting. In a month. He definitely seemed to be avoiding him. Although Kylo wanted to give him time to calm down, he thought a month was somewhat excessive. Especially since he didn’t even understand why Hux wouldn’t even see him.

He didn’t want to pressure him or upset him, but he also wanted to know what was going on, and a month was just too long to wait. Maybe Hux would change his mind before then, but Kylo didn’t want to risk it. He sent him another message, reminding him that he could order him to come to a meeting. Then, deciding that sounded too threatening, he sent another that said he promised to be fully dressed.

Hux replied to say that he would report to his quarters after his shift on the bridge. As much as Kylo wanted to talk to him sooner, he knew Hux wouldn’t be pleased if he interrupted his work. He spent the time meditating, hoping he might receive some insight on why Hux was acting so strangely. By the time he heard the buzz of Hux requesting entry, he was no clearer than he was before. 

He allowed Hux in, and he wasn’t at all surprised that he remained by the door, looking very uncomfortable. Kylo stood up from where he had been sitting on the floor and sat down on the couch. 

“You can sit down,” he said.

“Is that an order?” Before Kylo could tell him that it wasn’t, Hux walked over and sat down, keeping as much distance as possible between them. “Can we just get this over with?”

“Why’d you leave?” Kylo asked.

“I really don’t want to talk about it,” Hux answered, his face turning red.

“I know, but I just want to know. If I did something wrong -”

 

“Of course you did something wrong!” Hux snapped at him. “You couldn’t keep your clothes on and you wouldn’t stop touching me!”

“I’m sorry.” He looked down, feeling bad about how he’d pushed Hux. “But… you did like it, didn’t you?”

“That’s not the point!” 

“I know. I’m sorry.” Kylo glanced up at him and saw that he’d turned a brighter shade of red. He could sense that he really didn’t want to be talking about their relationship, and Kylo couldn’t blame him. He’d rather not talk about it either. But he could also tell that Hux did want things to escalate. 

He stretched out his arm, leaving his hand palm up next to Hux. He could feel himself blushing as he left his hand there as an invitation. For a moment, he thought that Hux might just leave again, but then, Hux lightly put his hand on top of his. Kylo could see how bright his face was, and he knew he was about the same. 

“I know you don’t want to talk about this,” Kylo said eventually. “But did you really mean it when you said you’d have sex with me? You can just squeeze my hand for yes.”

Hux didn’t move and Kylo thought that must have been his answer. He started to pull his hand away, but Hux tightened his grip on him. Kylo’s heart skipped a beat and he looked up at Hux, hoping he might say or do something else, but he wouldn’t even look at him. He only held his hand as tight as he could.

“Is it okay if I take my gloves off?” Kylo asked. Hux loosened his grip and then tightened it again. He pulled his hand back, or at least tried too, but Hux kept a hold of him. Eventually, Hux seemed to realize he’d need to let go for Kylo to take his glove off and released him.

As soon as his gloves were removed, he offered his hand back to Hux, who took it immediately. Kylo didn’t say anything, knowing Hux really didn’t want to talk. At least he’d finally found out exactly how Hux felt. And if all he could handle at the moment was holding hands, Kylo could be patient. He really wanted to do so much more, but he wasn’t going to push him. Not anymore.

After they’d been sitting in silence for a while, Hux’s grip started to loosen on Kylo’s hand. He let go of him, and Kylo thought he was going to get up and leave. To his surprise, Hux took off his gloves and then reached for Kylo’s hand again. He felt his heart rate increase as he watched Hux hover over his hand. He’d never willingly touched his bare skin before, and he was nearly trembling when he finally touched him.

He was so surprised at the touch that he nearly missed Hux’s whimper. Although he didn’t want to read his mind, he couldn’t help but reach out to see exactly what Hux was feeling. As soon as he did so, he was hit with a range of emotions. Hux was excited, scared, ashamed, determined… Kylo had to block Hux out immediately, as it was simply too much. He couldn’t imagine how it must have been for Hux, who couldn’t just block how he was feeling.

“We can stop,” Kylo suggested, not wanting to, but he had to do what was best for Hux, especially after what he’d put him through.

“This would be much easier if you just acted like you did before,” Hux said, speaking for the first time in a while.

“What? Just doing what I want?” Kylo was surprised that Hux nodded at that. “No, Hux. I’m not going to do that to you. It was wrong. And I shouldn’t have. If we do this, it’s going to be when we’re both ready.”

“Since when do you care?” Hux muttered.

“I don’t know,” Kylo mumbled. “But I do. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Um…” Hux squirmed uncomfortably next to him. “I.. um… isn’t it supposed to hurt? Sex? I’ve never done it before.”

“I know,” Kylo said, trying very hard not to laugh at Hux’s admission. It was very obvious that he’d never had sex, but he didn’t want to make him feel more awkward than he already did. “But no. It shouldn’t hurt. Not if we’re careful.”

“So it’s going to hurt,” Hux said, looking at him. “I don’t think you’ve been careful with anything in your entire life.”

Kylo just shrugged, knowing that Hux was right about that. Reassuring him that he could be gentle, that he would be, wouldn’t mean much to him. And if Hux had already accepted that it would be painful, then maybe he would be in for a surprise when Kylo made sure he didn’t. 

“We don’t have to do anything now,” Kylo said. “Whatever you want to do, we’ll do it.”

“If I said I wanted to have sex right now, would you?”

“I wouldn’t believe you,” Kylo said, shaking his head. “I’m not going to just push you down or anything, Hux. I want you to enjoy it too.”

“What if I asked you to kiss me?” Hux mumbled.

Kylo grinned and finally closed the distance between them, moving slowly in case Hux wanted to get away. But Hux remained right where he was as Kylo moved closer and closer to him. He finally reached up with his free hand and touching his face. He felt Hux melting into his hand, his eyes closing.

He brought his lips to Hux’s and gave him the most gentle kiss that he could, their lips just barely touching. Even with that faint touch, Hux moaned. That was enough to prompt Kylo to kiss him again. He remained gentle, but he grew more enthusiastic. At first, he worried that Hux wasn’t actually into it, but finally, Hux did more than simply hold very still.

Hux kissed him back and put his arm around Kylo’s back, holding him very lightly at first and then, he was holding him tightly, almost as if he was trying to pull Kylo against him. Kylo wanted to let him do so, wanting to touch as much of Hux as possible, but he didn’t want to push him too far. He would happily kiss him all night and not even try to do anything else.

Still, he did want to do so much more with him, but in order to do so, he needed to talk to Hux, wanting to make sure everything was okay. He wasn’t going to just feel how he was feeling in the Force. Not anymore.

“Hux,” he said, as he pulled his face away. Hux leaned up towards him, trying to kiss him again and Kylo smiled. At least Hux really liked the kissing. “Would it be okay if I touched you?”

Hux nodded and Kylo slid his hand down from his face, resting his hand on his neck for a moment before moving it further down his body. He started kissing him again, smiling as he felt Hux moan as he brushed over a nipple.

“Hux,” he said, pulling away again, “tell me if I go too far, okay? If you don’t want me to touch you in certain areas.”

“I will,” Hux said. “Just keep kissing me.”

Hux finally let go of Kylo’s hand and put that hand on the back of Kylo’s head so he could hold him in place. Kylo was more than happy to continue kissing him while also slowly starting to explore his body with his hands. When one hand finally made it to his hips, he stopped, not certain if Hux would want him to continue.

Hux didn’t push him away. In fact, he was holding on to him very tightly. Since he seemed comfortable with that much, Kylo started to take off his outer layers of clothes until he was in a tight undershirt and his pants. Hux allowed Kylo to take off his belt, but when he started to remove his uniform, he suddenly jerked away.

“Hux? Did I do too much?”

“I can’t do this,” Hux said, not meeting Kylo’s gaze. “I’m sorry. I can’t.”

“It’s okay,” Kylo assured him. He moved his hands up to Hux’s arms, then sat down next to him. He then pulled Hux against him, so Hux’s back was against his chest. At first, he was tense, but he relaxed and Kylo wrapped his arms around him and held him.

“I’m sorry,” Hux said again after a while. 

“You don’t have to apologize for anything,” Kylo said. “I told you. I want you to be comfortable. If this is as far as you want to go, that’s fine with me.”

“But it’s not,” Hux said. “I want to do more. It’s just… I’m nervous.”

“I know,” Kylo said, kissing his neck. “We’ll take our time.”

“I don’t want to go slow, Ren. I want to do this. Now.”

“Hux, I’m not going to do that to you.” He felt Hux starting to pull away from him, but he didn’t let go. He wanted to keep holding him, but obviously, he’d have to do more to get him to stay. “I can do something else, though. If you want.”

“What?” Hux asked. He hadn’t relaxed, but he at least stopped trying to get away.

Kylo smiled as he reached out with the Force, putting light pressure on his cock. Knowing that Hux would want more than something they’d already done, he also used the Force further back, using it to touch around his entrance. “I can show you what it feels like. Without actually touching you. If you want.”

Hux nodded as he fell back against Kylo. He kept his arms where they were, wrapped around Hux’s chest. Although he wanted to touch him with his hands, he needed to focus on his task. It took far more effort to use the Force to push inside of Hux than he’d anticipated, so he had to do his best to ignore Hux’s quiet moans. He’d done the same to himself countless times, but he could feel exactly what he was doing when it was himself. 

When he’d finally managed to stroke his cock while pushing the Force into him at a steady pace, Kylo finally allowed himself to start kissing his jaw and neck. He had to pause with his mouth on Hux’s skin as he sped up on his cock while keeping it slow inside of him. 

“Ren!” Hux cried out as he pushed back against him, pressing his butt against his hard cock. If Kylo could have focused just a little bit more, he could have stroked himself at the same time, but he didn’t think he could manage that. It was more important to make Hux feel good, so he simply ignored his own cock while focusing on Hux.

Hux was still calling out his name, although it was hard to understand what he was saying through his moans. He suspected Hux wouldn’t last long, especially when he started to put pressure on his prostate. The first time the Force touched it, Hux nearly screamed, and when Kylo finally put some real pressure on him, he did scream.

“Are you okay?” Kylo asked, keeping the pressure on him, but easing it slightly. 

“Don’t stop, Kylo,” he said, breathing hard. “So close.”

That was more than enough motivation for him to continue. Especially since Hux had called him Kylo. He couldn’t remember him ever doing so before. He was tempted to slow things down and draw it out, knowing that it would mean getting to hold Hux longer. But he also didn’t want it to be too much. He’d just have to hope Hux would let him do it again later.

Hux had been right about being close. It only took a few more quick strokes and he went still in Kylo’s arms. Kylo withdrew the pressure from his ass but continued to stroke his cock until he started to relax against him. As Hux’s breathing started to calm down, Kylo was very well aware of his own needy cock. Now that Hux had been taken care of, he could see to himself. He much preferred to use his hand, but Hux was still sitting between his legs, which meant he’d have to move him. Fortunately, the same trick he used on Hux worked on himself.

He was still touching his own cock with the Force when Hux turned around in his arms. That slight movement against him along with his own touch was enough to send Kylo over the edge and he was coming. He hated the way his come felt wet in his pants, but he liked having Hux with him more, so he ignored the feeling.

“Oh,” Hux said, looking down at Kylo’s crotch right as Kylo finished coming. “Was I supposed to touch you too?” He slowly moved his hand towards him.

“No,” Kylo said, taking him by the wrist and moving his hand away. “You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with. And I’ve already taken care of myself.”

“I see,” Hux muttered as he settled against Kylo’s chest. “So is that what sex is really like?”

“I imagine it’s more intense, but yeah,” Kylo said, reaching a hand up to run it through Hux’s hair. 

“You imagine?” Hux turned his head up to look at him. “You’ve done this before, haven’t you?”

“Not exactly,” Kylo said, feeling himself blush. He knew it was nothing to be ashamed of, but he felt awkward admitting it out loud. Especially since Hux was under a different impression. And Kylo knew he was to blame for that. 

“Not exactly? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’ve done that to myself. What I just did to you. And I’ve um. Kissed someone else before. But not much else. I’m sorry if I misled you. If you wanted someone with more experience.”

“No, I’m not disappointed,” Hux said, settling his head back down on Kylo’s shoulder. “I’m just surprised. I thought you knew what you were doing.”

“I do know what I’m doing!” Kylo insisted. “Look, just because I haven’t actually had sex with someone doesn’t mean I don’t know!”

“Oh, let me guess. You watch a lot of porn and masturbate.” Kylo felt his face growing even hotter, since Hux was exactly right. “Although that is a very clever, if perhaps indecent, use of your powers. I suppose you’re probably a little more experienced than most virgins.”

“Certainly more so than you,” Kylo muttered. He wasn’t entirely sure if they were actually having an argument or if Hux was just teasing him. But when Hux sat up suddenly, Kylo realized he’d said the wrong thing. “I’m sorry.”

“I should go,” Hux said, his voice barely audible. He got up off the couch and started to put his belt back on.

“You don’t have to,” Kylo said, standing up as well. “I didn’t mean anything by that. I don’t care if you’ve never done this before. And if you want to tease me because I haven’t, then that’s okay too. We can make this work.”

He wasn’t sure that Hux was even listening, and he was just about ready to promise the man anything if he would stay. Hux had put his gloves on, but instead of walking out the door, he turned to Kylo and took his hand.

“Ren,” he said, and Kylo fell silent. “I need some time alone. Just to process everything. I’m not leaving because of anything you said or did, okay? I’d like to continue this. Just not now.”

He leaned into him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before releasing his hand and leaving. Although Kylo really wanted to hold Hux in his arms all night, at least Hux wanted to come back. So he hadn’t totally ruined things between them. Hopefully, Hux would be back soon enough.


	8. Chapter 8

It was hard to imagine Kylo Ren being gentle in any sense, but Hux found himself pleasantly surprised by his behavior when they were alone. Although he would still bicker with him while at work, when it was just the two of them, Ren let his guard down, cautiously exploring what things they might both like.

Those moments were, Hux thought, the perfect opportunities for assassination. Ren certainly wouldn’t be expecting it, and if Hux really wanted to kill him, that would be the time to do it. But he always told himself he’d wait, see how things go with him before doing anything so drastic. Despite their arguments, they were getting along much better. And it would be a shame to kill him before he got what he wanted from him.

He knew that if he did kill him, he wouldn’t have to worry about any bad decisions he might make as Supreme Leader or his temper tantrums or bad attitude ever again. If he really wanted to have sex, he could easily find anyone else for that. Part of him knew there was no good reason to keep him alive, but every time he thought about harming him, he would think of some minor thing Ren would do that made it impossible for him to even consider it.

For instance, he remembered how only a few days ago, he’d removed his shirt for the first time in front of Ren. He’d expected him to laugh or at least tease him about his thin body, which was so small compared to Ren’s bulk. But instead, Ren had looked at him with awe as he’d knelt down in front of him. He placed gentle kisses on his skin and looked up with him with what Hux could only describe as adoration in his eyes.

Hux certainly hadn’t developed feelings for Ren, although Hux could see that Ren had. That was perfectly fine with Hux. It meant that he’d be easier to control, which meant Hux didn’t have to worry about killing him. He never knew when Ren’s skill set might come in useful. And of course, there was that thrill of knowing that such a powerful man would so easily get on his knees for him. 

He already had Ren right where he wanted him, but he was still anxious about when they’d finally have sex. He knew it would happen eventually, and although he appreciated Ren taking things slow, it was getting to a point that Hux found extreme. The idea of doing such a thing with Ren - or anyone - was still mildly terrifying, but he was certain once he got it over with, it would be less so. He just was having difficulty of convincing Ren that he was ready.

It was somewhat endearing how much Ren cared about him and wanted to make sure he wasn’t pushing him too much. At the same time, Hux found himself somewhat missing how he used to act - simply taking whatever he wanted. But in the weeks since Ren has been slowly escalating their physical relationship, Hux had come up with a plan.

Towards the end of his shift, he approached Ren like he always did. Part of Ren’s gentler side also seemed to include not bothering him while he was working. The most he would do anymore was stand closer than usual. But almost every day, they would have a brief conversation to confirm their plans after Hux’s shift. And Hux was ready to change their usual evening plans.

“Supreme Leader,” Hux said, getting Ren’s attention. At some point, Ren had even started doing his job, which was what had shocked Hux the most about his sudden change in attitude. 

“General,” Ren said, looking up from the screen he had been staring at. “I assume you want to schedule a meeting.”

“Yes,” Hux said. He could have left it at that, and just had one of their usual encounters, but he was determined as well as scared. “But I’d like to change our location.”

“Oh?” Ren asked, tilting his head.

“Yes,” Hux said. “My quarters. At 1900 hours. Just come in.”

“Okay,” Ren said and once he agreed, Hux turned and walked away. He could just feel Ren staring at him, probably wondering about the sudden change in venue. They had never met in his quarters before, since Hux liked to have the option to get up and leave if things became too much for him. 

He took care of few last things on the bridge then returned to his quarters, as he would need the extra time to get himself ready. He showered first, because he knew Ren loved to run his fingers through his hair. Whenever he had the time, he’d wash his hair so Ren could freely play with his hair. He’d even considered not using any gel at all on the bridge, but he wasn’t quite ready to go that far.

Normally, he’d simply put on his regular clothes in order to go to Ren’s quarters, but for tonight, he had a different plan. He wrapped himself up in a robe and went to his closet, where he’d stashed away a package as soon as it had arrived. Even thinking about him caused him to blush. His original plan had been to wear the undergarments under his uniform, but he simply couldn’t bring himself to do it. Even wearing such a thing in private seemed like he was breaking some unwritten rule.

He opened the small package and pulled out a small bottle and a dainty garment, feeling he’d spent far too much money on it for there being so little fabric. At least it felt nice in his hands. He pulled the lacy garment on and instantly became aware of just how little it covered. Which was the point, but when he thought about Ren walking in on him and seeing him in it, he felt embarrassed. 

Ren would probably like it. In fact, Hux was almost certain of that fact. Hux had seen part of one of Ren’s porn videos where the actors had worn similar garments, which was where he’d gotten the idea from. Of course, Hux hadn’t watched once they started removing what little clothing they had on, as he’d been too embarrassed. Ren, sensing his discomfort, had turned the video off and held him. Then he’d commented on how nice Hux would look in lace. Which was absolutely ridiculous, since at that point, Ren hadn’t even seen his bare chest.

Hux looked down at himself and saw that the fabric only just barely covered his cock and the lace on the edges of the fabric allowed his orange hair to show through. Perhaps black had been the wrong color, as his hair was bright against it. But it was too late to change that now. Not unless he just scrapped his entire plan, but he was determined to fuck Ren.

With the goal of getting Ren in bed in mind, he picked up the bottle that had also been in the package and placed it on the table next to his bed. Hopefully Ren would know what to do with it when he saw it.

Only the thought of finally having sex kept him from pulling his new undergarments off and putting on his regular clothes. That, and the fact that he knew Ren would genuinely like it. Even if he did look ridiculous. It would be nice to do something for Ren for once.

He immediately pushed that thought out of his head. He wasn’t doing it for Ren. He was wearing them in order to turn him on, to make sure that Ren finally fucked him. Ren’s enjoyment had absolutely nothing to do with it beyond the fact he needed to make sure he couldn’t resist him. 

It wasn’t for Ren, he told himself as he left his closet, wearing nothing but the skimpy underwear and his bathrobe. It was really for him, since wearing it would get him exactly what he wanted from Ren. And then he’d also have Ren firmly under his control, and he would run the First Order in all but name.

Before he knew it, his door slid open and Ren walked in. He froze, his robe hanging open and revealing almost everything to Ren. Remembering he couldn’t falter, he recovered quickly and walked over to Ren, shedding the robe as he went. He was only exposed for a few moments because he threw his arms around Ren and started kissing him.

He had his hands in his hair as he kissed him, but he quickly realized something was wrong. Kylo was not reacting like he was supposed to. He hadn’t touched him, his arms still at his sides and he wasn’t kissing him back.

“Ren? Are you okay?” he asked as he gently stroked his hair. He could feel the heat in his face and he almost felt like he could die from embarrassment. He must have calculated wrong and Ren wasn’t interested in him at all anymore and now he had no idea how he could ever face Ren again. The only reason he stayed pressed against him was so Ren wouldn’t watch him as he walked away.

“Can I touch you?” Ren finally asked in a whisper, his voice shaky.

“I’m touching you, aren’t I?”

That seemed to be a good enough answer for Ren, because he soon felt a very gentle hand on his side. Ren still had his gloves on and he was barely touching him, but he at least started kissing him. Realizing he hadn’t completely screwed up, Hux relaxed a little, but he also needed to do more. His plan wasn’t to just stand there and kiss Ren all night. 

He let go of Ren’s hair and found his hands, which had barely moved from when Ren first touched him. He pulled his gloves off and then put Ren’s hands back on his body. It was almost too much, having Ren’s bare hands on his exposed skin like that, but Hux had a mission. He reached up to start removing Ren’s clothes.

“Are you sure?” Kylo asked, grabbing his hand when he went to remove his tunic.

“Ren, I’m standing in front of you practically naked. Of course I’m sure. And if you don’t have your clothes off in less than a minute, we’re going to have a problem.”

That was enough to convince Ren. Not only did he let go of his hand to let him continue undressing him, but he helped him take his clothes off as well. Before Hux knew it, Ren was wearing just as little as he was and he was pressed up against him. Having so much of Ren on his bare skin was certainly wrong on some level - he’d never had so much skin-to-skin contact before - but he also wanted more.

He wanted Ren’s hand on every inch of his body and he wanted to do the same to him. He wanted to taste him, kiss him, lick him. He wanted Ren to fuck him, but he also imagined those strong arms simply wrapped around him, holding him. Whatever he wanted with Ren, Hux knew he could have it. He pulled away from him just enough that he could run a hand down his chest, marveling at the muscles he had there.

Ren was somehow soft and firm, and very warm to the touch. Hux brought his other hand up to cup both of Ren’s pectoral muscles. His hands weren’t large enough to cover them but he loved the way he felt under his hands. He knew how he must look next to Ren, too skinny and hardly any muscle. He couldn’t imagine Ren why Ren would be attracted to someone like him.

“Are you okay?”

“Huh?” Hux realized he was staring at Ren’s chest and he looked up at his face.

“We can do this later,” Ren said. He took one of his hands away from Hux’s side and held it out. Soon, Hux’s robe was in his hand and he was throwing it over him. 

“No,” Hux said, gripping Ren’s chest. “I’m not waiting.” His robe fell back to the floor as he reached back up to grab Ren’s head and kiss him. Ren’s hands traveled down until they were resting on his ass, which was entirely exposed thanks to his skimpy undergarments. Having his hands there was strange, but not uncomfortable. He didn’t have much time to think about it because he soon found himself being lifted up. Without anything else to hang on to, he leaned forward, wrapping his arms and legs around Ren.

Ren kept one hand on his ass while his other traveled up his back and held him close. He carried him into the bedroom, and Hux expected Ren’s gentle streak to end soon, imagining Ren throwing him onto his bed and then tearing off what remained of their clothes before fucking him. 

Once again, Ren surprised him and set him down gently on bed, but he didn’t let go of him. He continued to kiss him. Hux laid down on the bed and Ren went with him, kissing him the entire way. Once Hux was down on the bed, Ren started kissing down his neck and chest. Hux couldn’t help but let a whine escape when Ren’s tongue brushed against his nipple.

“Is that all right?” Ren asked, lifting up his head. In response, Hux shoved his head back down. He didn’t want Ren looking at him.

Hux closed his eyes as Ren continued to kiss down his body and tried not to think about what Ren would do next. He wanted it to be over quickly, but Ren was taking his time, almost as if he were trying to kiss every bit of his body. 

“Ren,” he groaned as he was laying kisses on his stomach. “Do you think you can hurry this up?”

“Sorry,” Ren said. “Is this too much?”

“No, it’s…” Hux didn’t want to admit that he actually liked Ren’s attention. “I just thought you’d be faster.”

“Can I…” Ren moved his hands down to Hux’s upper thighs. Hux looked and saw that his erection was pushing the scant fabric out of the way, leaving part of his cock visible. Hux nodded in response to Ren’s half-asked question. He didn’t quite know what he was asking but he was ready to let Ren do whatever he wanted.

Ren slipped his hand under his underwear and Hux nearly jumped at the contact. Although Ren had touched his cock through his clothes many times before, he’d never had his bare hand touch him. He stroked him a few times and then planted a few kisses over the fabric near the base of his cock.

“These are nice,” Ren said, his mouth still resting over his cock. “But would you mind if I took these off?”

“Do it,” Hux whispered. 

He was shaking slightly as Ren slipped his fingers under the lace bands on the sides of his underwear. He slowly pulled on the fabric and Hux lifted his hips just enough so he could get them off. Ren removed his own underwear, and Hux saw his cock for the first time. He’d felt it though their clothing before and he’d thought it seemed large, but nothing could have prepared him for how big Ren actually was. He didn’t even want to think about Ren would be doing with that cock of his soon.

While he was studying Ren, he was also looking at him. Deciding he’d had enough of that, he rolled over and reached for the bottle of lube he’d placed on the table. Before he could hand it to Ren, he was kissing him on the back. He threw the bottle over his shoulder at Ren. 

“Is this-”

“Yes, Ren!” Hux snapped. “This is exactly what I want, whatever you’re doing is fine, and can you please stop asking about every little thing?”

He felt Ren sliding up his body, lightly resting on top of him. He was very well aware of Ren’s cock resting on his ass and had to force himself not to think about its size. Ren grabbed his earlobe with his teeth and nipped lightly.

“I just want to make sure you enjoy it,” Ren said. “And I was going to ask if you wanted to roll over or if you just want to do it like this.”

“What do you mean?” Hux asked. He’d thought he’d need to be face down. Once he’d made up his mind about having sex, he found a few guides and the diagrams he’d seen showed that he’d face away from Ren.

He laughed slightly as he kissed his neck. “Did you really look up diagrams?”

“Shut up,” he growled. He didn’t need to explain himself. Ren was the one with the porn collection. At least he’d been looking for strictly educational materials.

“You obviously didn’t see enough diagrams,” Ren said as his weight disappeared from his back. He placed a hand on his ass, rubbing his cheeks. “There’s a lot of ways we can do this. But if this is what you want. This is fine.”

Hux opened his mouth to ask if he wanted something different, then he remembered that he shouldn’t care about what Ren wanted. And Hux really didn’t want to look at Ren if he could avoid it. Ren continued to touch his ass, rubbing him and gently pulling his cheeks apart. He tensed up when he felt a finger between his cheeks right above his entrance. 

“It’s going to be easier if you can relax,” Ren murmured.

“Easy for you to say,” Hux grumbled. He felt Ren stop and he knew he was going to suggest that they hold off. “That doesn’t mean stop. Keep going.”

A large finger teased his rim and Hux pushed back against it. He was still nervous about Ren putting anything inside of him, but the more he dragged it out, the worse he thought it would be. After having Ren use the Force on him, he thought he would be ready for what was coming, but he felt something cold and wet on his ass and he couldn’t help but flinch.

“What was that?” Hux turned his head to look back at Ren, but he could only see him sitting between his legs.

“Lube,” he answered. “It didn’t hurt, did it?”

“Hurt? I’m not that fragile, Ren. It’s cold. Maybe give a warning next time.”

“Sorry,” he said. 

At least the lube had warmed on his skin. He felt Ren pushing the lube towards his hole and then he started rubbing around his entrance. This time, Ren didn’t need any encouragement and he felt his finger pushing into him. It wasn’t at all like he was expecting - he thought it would be just like how it was when Ren used the Force, but he found it wasn’t at all. Ren’s finger was thick and Hux could feel his muscles pushing against it. 

Ren pushed slowly into him. Every time Hux thought he surely must have his whole finger inside of him, he felt him push even further inside. Finally, he felt the rest of Ren’s hand resting against him. 

“Is this okay?” Ren asked as he slowly started to move his finger in and out. Hux wanted to tell him to stop inquiring about how he felt, but he only managed to let out a groan and nod. 

Ren started to move a bit faster and then he felt his finger brushing against prostate and he couldn’t help but cry out. It had felt good when Ren had touched him there with the Force, but that didn’t even compare to having his finger rubbing him. 

When Ren’s finger stopped moving inside of him, Hux couldn’t help but pushing his ass back towards him, starting to fuck himself on Ren’s finger. Ren put his free hand on his ass and held him down on the bed.

“Be patient,” Ren said. “I’m trying to get another finger in.”

Hux stilled and allowed Ren to work. Soon, he felt another finger pressing against him, which slowly worked its way inside along with the first finger. It didn’t take nearly as long for him to get the second finger in. Ren opened and closed his fingers, stretching him further open.

“Aren’t you almost done?” Hux asked when he felt like he couldn’t possibly be stretched any further. Ren laughed in response and Hux brought a foot up to kick Ren in the back.

“Only if you don’t mind it hurting,” Ren said as he thrust his fingers in and out. “And I don’t want to hurt you. So no.” 

“How would you know? Do you even know what you’re doing?”

“I know more than you. Now shut up.” He punctuated that sentence by pushing a third finger into him. At first, Hux thought that meant Ren was done being slow, but once he had the finger inside, he returned to his slow and gentle pace.

“Does it still feel okay?” Ren asked.

“I’ll tell you if it doesn’t.”

“You won’t.”

“Then why do you keep asking?”

“Because if you think about it, I might pick up on it in the Force. You can lie to me all you want, but I’ll know how you feel.”

“I hate you,” Hux said right before Ren touched his prostate and pulled a moan out of him. He should have known that Ren would try reading his mind. Which he should have realized before. Ren had known about the diagrams, after all.

Ren kissed him on his lower back and then on his ass. The light kisses were a nice contrast to the pressure inside of him, especially when Ren had his fingers pushed all the way in. He continued to kiss him until he slowly pulled his fingers out. He felt him scooting closer behind him.

“Hux. Are you ready?” He nodded, but either Ren didn’t see it or it wasn’t good enough for him. He reached up and stroked his hair. “Hux?”

“Ren!” Hux shouted at him. “What are you waiting for?”

“Okay, okay,” he said, laughing slightly. “I just want to make sure you’re ready.”

“I thought that’s what you were doing back there.” Ren laughed again and then grabbed his hips and started pulling up on them. “What are you doing?”

“You need to get on your knees.”

“Why?”

“I can’t touch you if you’re laying on the bed.”

“Oh.” He hadn’t even thought of that. He’d just imagined that Ren would fuck him and didn’t actually think that Ren would want to get him off as well. Or that he would want that. He pushed himself up onto his knees and Ren pulled him back so he was up against him. Ren started rubbing against him.

“I hope you’re planning on doing more than that,” Hux grumbled. 

“You’re so impatient,” Ren said. But he finally did exactly what Hux had been waiting for. He felt the head of Ren’s cock slipping between his cheeks and then sliding to press up against his hole. Thankfully, Ren didn’t stop to ask if he was okay again - he slowly started to press inside of him.

Ren had one hand on his hip as he started to push in. For once, Hux was glad he was moving slow. He’d seen Ren’s cock and knew it was large, but he wasn’t prepared for how it would feel as it went inside of him. At least it didn’t hurt as much as he was expecting. 

Finally, after what felt like forever, Ren’s hips were firmly against his ass. Neither of them moved for several moments, and Hux could hear Ren breathing. Ren draped himself over his back, planting a kiss on the back of his neck while he reached under him with one hand to touch his cock.

Hux thought he might come just from being touched, and although he didn’t, he knew it wasn’t going to take much. Ren’s kisses weren’t helping and he almost wanted to reach up and pull Ren’s hand away, but he didn’t trust himself to move.

“How’re you doing?” Ren asked. 

“Good,” he managed to gasp out. He couldn’t even be mad at him for asking. It was a strange feeling to have Ren deep inside him, but he decided it was definitely more good than bad. 

“Okay. I’m going to move now.” Ren’s hips moved back but he kept his upper body on top of Hux’s. He pushed back in slowly, and then continued to gently fuck him. While he did so, his hand on his cock started to move as well, matching Ren’s pace perfectly.

He couldn’t help the cries and moans from escaping or the way he pushed back against Ren, meeting his gentle thrusts. Although Ren continued at a slow and gentle pace in his ass, his hand was starting to speed up.

“Please, Kylo,” he whined as he felt himself nearing orgasm. His hand sped up and Hux cried out as he felt himself coming all over Ren’s hand, which continued to slowly stroke him. He was still coming down from his own orgasm when he noticed that Ren’s thrusts were much shorter and a little bit harder.

“Hux, I’m…” Whatever he was going to say was cut off by a loud moan as Ren pushed all the way inside of him. Hux felt his warm come filling him up. Ren gave a few more gentle thrusts as he came, and then finally went still.

Hux let himself fall back down on the bed with Ren still on top of him and inside of him. He kissed the side of his face, which was yet another unexpected thing. Hux would have thought Ren would have wanted to leave as soon as he was done. Ren had never struck him as the cuddly type, but there was no denying that’s what he was doing.

When Ren finally pulled out of him, he rolled off to the side and pulled Hux against him. Ren started kissing him again and Hux started kissing back, although he froze as he felt Ren’s come starting to leak out of him.

“Hux?” Ren asked as he pulled away from him slightly. 

“I’m fine,” Hux said before Ren asked. “It’s just… nothing. We can keep kissing if you want.”

Ren didn’t kiss him again. He stroked his cheek with a hand and then ran it through Hux’s hair. It was nice, although he couldn’t help but thinking about the mess coming out of him. Ren rolled him over onto his back and then gave him a quick kiss.

“Put your arms and legs around me,” Ren said.

“Why?” he asked, but he did it anyway. He didn’t need a verbal answer, because as soon as he did as Ren asked - or had it been an order? - Ren stood up, bringing Hux with him. Just like he had before, he’d leaned against Ren, although he definitely felt more relaxed. He put his head on Ren’s shoulder and closed his eyes, enjoying his scent.

He didn’t even question where Ren was taking him - he probably could have carried him out on the bridge naked and Hux wouldn’t have put up a fight or even noticed. Fortunately, Ren had a much nicer destination in mind and he soon heard the shower running. Somehow, Ren had turned it on with his arms still holding onto him. 

Ren carried him into the shower and gently set him down. Hux really wasn’t sure what to do. The guides he’d looked up didn’t really say anything about afterwards. Ren kissed him again and Hux couldn’t help putting his hands on him. The gentle side of Ren was so different than the Ren Hux had known for so long, but Hux decided he liked it. This was a Ren he could get used to.

After a few kisses, Ren grabbed his soap and started washing him. He used his hands to spread the soap across his body, washing all of his own come off of his abdomen. Then, Ren kneeled down and started washing between his legs.

“Turn around.”

Hux didn’t argue; he just did as he was told. Ren’s hands were on his ass again, and cleaning between his cheeks. He wanted to ask Ren why he was bothering to clean him so thoroughly, but he didn’t want him to stop. It was rather nice being taken care of.

“I’ve always wondered what you use that makes you smell so good,” Ren said as he finished cleaning him and stood up. He spun Hux around and held him against his body.

“It’s just regulation soap.”

“Oh. Well. It smells good on you.”

Hux had no idea what to say to that so he took the soap from Ren. He pushed Ren away slightly and looked at him, wondering just where to start. He certainly wasn’t as covered in filth as he had been. Really, the only thing that should have been messy on him was his hand and cock. Not sure if Ren would want him cleaning that, he settled for cleaning his chest instead. He liked the way his muscles felt under his hands anyway.

“You don’t have to do that,” Ren said. “I can take care of myself.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Hux knew his face was turning red from embarrassment. He should have known Ren wouldn’t want him to do anything when he very clearly didn’t know what he was doing.

“No, it’s okay,” Ren said. “I just didn’t think you’d want to.”

“I don’t know,” Hux admitted. “What am I supposed to do?”

“Whatever you want,” Ren said. “If you want to wash me, I don’t mind. I just don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

Having just had sex with the man, Hux really didn’t think there was anything that would make him uncomfortable. But when he brought his hand down to his cock, he realized there was something very different about putting his hand on him. Ren must have seen his hesitation because he was quick to take over and finish cleaning himself up.

He turned off the water and then pulled a towel towards them with the Force. Ren started to dry Hux off. He threw the towel over Hux’s head, but before he could pull it off, Ren was drying his hair. When Ren let the towel fall away from his face, Hux frowned, but it didn’t last long as Ren had a grin on his face and Hux couldn’t be mad at him when he looked like that.

“So fluffy,” Ren said as he put his hand in Hux’s hair. He finished drying Hux and then himself off and then lifted him back up.

“I can walk, you know,” Hux said, but still relaxed against him anyway. He loved the way he felt against him. So warm and firm.

“I know,” Ren said as he carried him into the bedroom.

Hux was about to remind Ren not to put him down on the bed, as he didn’t want to be lying in the mess, but when he saw the bed, he saw that it had been made. Hopefully with clean sheets. He didn’t know how Ren had managed that. 

Ren placed Hux down on the bed and pulled a blanket over him. He kissed him, but didn’t even sit down on the bed. As Ren pulled away, Hux put a hand on his face and almost wrapped around his head so he could hold him in place, but he let him go.

“Are you leaving?” Hux asked, seeing Ren head out the door.

“Yes,” Ren said, pausing by the door. He turned to look at Hux. “Did you want me to stay?”

Hux wanted to say yes. He wanted Ren to hold on to him all night and kiss him in the morning. He wanted to feel his warm body pressed against him and his arms around him. But he couldn’t bring himself to admit as much to Ren. He’d wanted everything between them to be just about sex and power. And although he knew that wasn’t the case for either of them, he didn’t want to say it.

“You can do whatever you want,” Hux said dismissively. He saw Ren hesitate, and he hoped that Ren would decide to come back to bed, but without saying another word, he turned out the lights and left.


	9. Chapter 9

The only thing Hux could do was listen to the reports coming in from the planet below. Most of the fighting was over with and the troops were simply securing the area, which meant Hux didn’t even need to give orders. It was a rather standard operation, something that under normal circumstances, Hux wouldn’t be too concerned about. He knew his troops could handle the job.

That wasn’t why he was waiting to listen in as each unit reported in their success. The thing that had him so worried was that Ren had decided his presence was required on the planet’s surface. Hux had tried to talk him out of it, but he had insisted. And he outranked him, so there had been nothing he could do to stop him.

He stood behind the lieutenant updating each unit’s status as they reported in, watching as they all slowly changed to “secure.” And then there was only one left that read “status unknown.” Of course, that belonged to Ren.

With everyone else reporting that their assignments were complete and there were no more combatants in their area, it wouldn’t be against regulation for Hux to comm them and ask about Ren’s whereabouts. But he didn’t want to make it sound like he was actually worried about the man. Their relationship had remained secret for months, and Hux intended to keep it that way. Just because Ren had done away with the regulations about showing skin, personal contact, and sex didn’t mean that the rest of the officers wouldn’t judge him for what he was doing. Which was why Hux had been adamant that it remain secret.

It shouldn’t arouse any suspicion if he did inquire after Ren. After all, he was the Supreme Leader. It only made sense that Hux would want to know his status. Still, he waited a few minutes, not wanting to ask too soon. When he’d heard nothing from Ren, he turned to the communications officer so he could speak to everyone on the ground.

“This is General Hux,” he said. “Does anyone have eyes on the Supreme Leader?”

A round of responses came back almost immediately - no one knew where he was. When Hux asked a follow up of when he’d last been seen, the only thing he learned that he was last seen heading north.

Hux pulled up a map to see what Ren might have been heading towards, but the First Order had little data on just what was there. He could see some structures, but if Hux had to guess, he would have said they were abandoned. Either there was something of interest there, or Ren has just ran off for no good reason. Hux wasn’t sure what scenario was most likely.

He sent orders for three squads of stormtroopers to head that direction to provide assistance to the Supreme Leader. They might just end up in his way, but he could always order them to leave. In fact, it was likely he would find them to be more of an annoyance than a help, but Hux needed to know what was going on with him.

The bridge was near silent as they waited for word from the planet’s surface. No one spoke, probably all wondering the same as Hux. Had something happened to the Supreme Leader? The rest of the bridge crew knew as well as he did that if he was gone, Hux was next in line. But Hux didn’t want that.

He was hoping that the troopers would report in that Ren was perfectly fine and that he had just wandered off for some kind of Force ritual or something as equally ridiculous. He had no idea when he’d stopped wanting to take Ren’s place. That wasn’t entirely accurate - he would love to take over as Supreme Leader, but he no longer wanted to do so if it meant Ren was dead or hurt in any way. 

“We’re taking heavy fire! We’re pinned down just outside the village to the north!” 

At the sound of the voice of one of the squad leaders he’d sent to reinforce Ren, Hux’s heart fell. Three squads of troops were unable to get through. And Ren had been there on his own for who knew how long. 

“Send all remaining units to reinforce them,” Hux ordered. “I’m heading down with additional troops.”

He marched quickly off the bridge, resisting the urge to run to the hangar. But it wouldn’t do to have everyone seeing him in that much of a hurry. Although perhaps they would just assume he was on his way to finish Ren off. The two of them had been getting along much better ever since they’d started having sex, although Hux still heard the others talking about them like they were still enemies. At least that should prevent anyone from realizing what they were really up to.

As he made his way to the hangar, he called for several additional stormtrooper units to get to the planet’s surface as soon as possible. When he arrived, he saw that one landing craft had just taken off, another had just closed its doors, and troops loading into a third one. It might be an excessive amount of troops, but Hux didn’t want to take any chances - he had to get Ren back.

He couldn’t help but imagine the worst case scenario as he boarded a shuttle and made his way down to the planet. Running the First Order would be no problem for him, but he couldn’t imagine life without Ren. He’d never wanted to admit, even to himself, just how much he liked and cared for Ren. And if he died…

Hux thought about all the things that he and Ren hadn’t done yet. So far, he hadn’t even managed to ask Ren to stay the night when he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in his arms. He hadn’t even hinted to Ren that he was with him because he actually liked him. In fact, he’d flat out told Ren it was only about his position. And that had hurt Ren. Hux hadn’t had a chance to apologize for that.

There were so many things he needed to say and do. He just hoped that he’d have the chance. He hated thinking that Ren might die not even knowing that he really did care about him. Hux would never forgive him if he died. He’d never cared about someone so much in his life, and he knew no one else cared about him like Ren.

By the time the shuttle landed, he was almost more angry than worried that Ren might have done something stupid and got himself hurt or killed. He took out his tracking device scanner and turned it on. He was at least within range of Ren. Or his belt buckle, anyway. He held the tracker in one hand and then unholstered his blaster. Judging by the sounds of battle waging outside, he would need it.

When he stepped outside, he saw a chaotic scene in front of him. Burning buildings, people screaming, shooting… he really preferred participating in battles from afar. It was far less messy. Still, he had a mission. He followed the tracker’s directions in order to make his way closer to Ren’s location, avoiding taking fire as much as possible. If he saw anyone who was not First Order personnel, he decided not to take risks and shot them.

He’d made it to a section of particularly heavy conflict and took cover along with a handful of stormtroopers. When he had a moment, he looked at his tracker. He was definitely getting closer to Ren, although he could see that there was a solid rock wall in the direction where Ren was supposed to be. When he had the chance, he managed to take a look that direction and saw that there appeared to be a structure of some kind -possibly a temple - built into the side of a mountain.

“Do we know what’s in that structure?” Hux asked the trooper sergeant. He had to yell to be heard over the sounds of battle.

“No idea, sir,” the sergeant replied. “It does seem to be what they’re defending.”

Of course Ren would go charging into the most heavily defended thing on the planet. Although if most of the fighting forces were guarding the temple, it would explain why the rest of the area had been relatively easy to secure.

“The Supreme Leader appears to be in there,” Hux said. “I’ll need to get inside.”

“We can get you in,” the sergeant said. She gave some quick hand signals to the others and they prepared for action. Hux noted that a few of the signals were not regulation, but he wasn’t about to question them now. And if they got him to Ren, he might even let it slide completely.

Suddenly, the troopers sprung into action. Enough of the hand signals had been standard enough that Hux knew what he needed to do as well. They’d keep him safe while he made a run for the temple entrance.

There was enough chaos and fighting taking place that the defenders apparently weren’t expecting anyone to charge towards the temple and they made it without losing a single trooper. One of the stormtroopers opened the temple entrance and then called back an all clear and Hux stepped inside. It was far quieter inside. Possibly all the defenders were outside, which would make finding Ren easier.

Right as he thought that, he heard the distant rumble of an explosion coming from inside the temple. So much for it being an easy task. Hopefully Ren hadn’t been caught up in that explosion.

“Keep the entrance secure,” Hux ordered the stormtroopers. “Don’t worry about looking for me or the Supreme Leader until all threats have been neutralized.”

“Yes, sir!”

Hux took off into the temple, keeping an eye on the tracker while also looking out for potential threats or enemy combatants. Without knowing the layout of the temple, it could take some time to actually locate Ren, as he could very easily hit dead ends. It might have been useful to use stormtroopers to search for him as well, but it was for the best that they make sure that the entrance was secure.

Fortunately, the temple builders had spent the effort to dig into a mountainside, but didn’t find it necessary to build all kinds of twisting corridors to nowhere. It didn’t take long for the tracker to indicate that he had found Ren. The only problem was that he was in a room by himself. He looked around in a ten meter radius, just in case Ren had dropped his belt buckle, but there was nothing.

He knew he had traveled up a slope, so he quickly changed the tracker to track vertical location. From that, he could tell that Ren was somewhere below him. It took a bit of searching, but he finally found a ramp that led downwards. Soon, he found himself on a balcony overlooking a large room. Below, he saw Ren. Any relief he felt at seeing him alive was short lived, as he was currently engaged in combat with some sort of creature.

Hux had never seen anything like it before. It was larger than Ren and had at least six legs, as well as two long whip like structures near its face, huge pinchers, fangs, and what was very possibly a venomous stinger on a long tail. Ren, for some reason, was fighting with a long wooden staff. He had no idea how long the battle had been going on for, but Ren looked tired and seemed to be on the defense.

It didn’t take Hux long to pull out his blaster and shoot at the creature. That seemed to take it’s attention away from Ren, but it didn’t kill it. And now it was focused on Hux. It ran towards Hux and he kept shooting it, but its exoskeleton was too tough for blaster shots. The creature ran around below him and then headed for the ramp leading to the balcony. Hopefully, Hux would find a weak point when it got closer because he knew he couldn’t outrun the thing long enough to get to the temple entrance, and he couldn’t rely on Ren and his stick.

“Hux! Jump!” Ren shouted at him from below.

He looked down and saw that Ren was right there, looking up at him. It was a long drop, but not enough to kill him, even if Ren didn’t catch him. And that creature likely would kill him in a very unpleasant way, so it wasn’t a hard decision. Hux jumped down, and was pleasantly surprised to find himself slowly floating down until his feet touched the ground.

There was no time to thank Ren for his assistance as the creature was still coming at them. Ren held out his hand and soon, he had his lightsaber. He ignited it and charged at the creature. With the proper weapon, Ren made quick work of it. 

As soon as the danger had passed, Hux was at Ren’s side and he couldn’t help but throw his arms around him. He kissed his neck, so glad that he was safe and unharmed. Although he didn’t actually know that. He could very easily be injured, in which case, he shouldn’t be hugging him.

“Ren, are you hurt?” he asked, stepping away from him and looking him over for any obvious injuries.

“Nothing major,” he said. “What are you doing here?”

“I was looking for you,” he said. “You didn’t report in and no one had seen you.”

“I didn’t realize you cared.”

“I don’t,” Hux said quickly without thinking about it, but he remembered how he’d felt on the shuttle and while searching the temple. He’d just wanted to tell him the truth. “Wait.”

Ren was already walking away from him and he reached out and grabbed his sleeve. He didn’t know how to tell him how he’d felt. There’d never been another person he’d cared about, someone he wanted to share his feelings with and he had no idea how he was supposed to do it.

“I do care, Ren,” Hux said finally. “I was worried about you.”

“And here I thought you’d be happy if I ended up dead. Then you could run the First Order without having to fuck anyone.”

“That’s not why I’m having sex with you!” Hux shouted at him. He couldn’t believe he’d come so far to tell him that he actually liked him only to have Ren not believe him. “I really do care about you, Ren. Even if you are an idiot who goes running into danger for no reason. Now let’s go.”

“No,” Ren said, shaking his head. “I’m not done here. There’s still something here. Calling me.”

“What?”

“I don’t know.” Ren was staring away from him, across the room and towards a darkened part of the room that could be holding any number of dangers.

“You don’t know?” 

“It’s the Force. I can feel it.”

Hux knew there was very little he could do to argue against the Force. If the Force was telling him to go explore a dangerous temple filled with terrifying creatures, then Ren would do it without question. But Hux had to try.

“Ren, have you considered that maybe it’s a trap? This place is dangerous.”

“I’ve noticed. But there’s something. I have to find it.”

“Kylo, no.” Hux spoke softly, but he finally turned to face him. He reached up and put a hand on Ren’s cheek. “We need to leave. There’s nothing here.”

“But -”

“It’s not important. I need you to come back to the ship with me. You’re the only person in my entire life who has cared about me. I can’t lose you.”

Ren finally seemed to understand what Hux was saying and he threw his arms around him and kissed him. Hux couldn’t even care that Ren was covered in sweat and dirt. The only thing that mattered was that he had Ren and he was safe. And now that he had him, he had no intention of letting him go.

\---

“Thank you, Hux,” Ren said as he stepped out of the refresher. Naked, of course. He’d practically stopped wearing clothes when they were in one of their quarters. Hux had long since stopped caring about nudity, although he wasn’t likely to walk around completely naked. Instead, he had on underwear, which was still a nice sight.

“For what?” Hux asked, not looking up from his datapad. He was lounging in bed, looking over the reports from the day’s battle. He’d cleaned himself in a hurry so he could get back to work. Although Kylo usually liked to shower with him, he’d wanted to take his time in the and make sure he had all the filth off of him.

“You saved me today,” he said. “In the temple. Whatever it was down there, it was some kind of trap for Force users. It was calling me. Even from orbit. Convincing me that I had to keep going. I have no doubts that something in there would have eventually killed me. So thank you.”

“Well, I believe it’s my job as general to ensure the Supreme Leader doesn’t get himself killed,” Hux said. 

“And just so you know, I know that you just said what you had to say to get me to leave with you. It won’t change anything between us.” He couldn’t look at Hux as he spoke, embarrassed that for a short while, inside the temple and on the shuttle, he’d thought Hux had been serious. Now that he was away from that strange temple, he knew it had been Hux doing what had to be done.

“What if I wanted things to change?” Hux asked. Kylo looked up and saw that he’d put the datapad down and was looking at him. He had no idea what to say. “What makes you so certain I wasn’t telling the truth?”

“Because… because you’re you. You don’t like me.”

“Only sometimes,” Hux said as he put his datapad on his table and stood up. “But look, I like you enough that I’m putting my datapad away.” He walked over to him and put a hand on his chest, gently squeezing the muscles there before kissing him.

“Ren, nothing I said down there was a lie. I meant every single word I said, and I’d rather not have to say them again, but I will if that’s what it takes for you to believe me.”

“Do you mean that? You love me?” Kylo couldn’t help but grin.

“Don’t push it,” Hux warned, but he kissed him all the same. “But I think I’d like for you to stay. Tonight. Or however long you’d like.”

Kylo couldn’t stop grinning as he lifted Hux up and walked him back to the bed. He’d been waiting for Hux to invite him to stay since their first night together and he didn’t think it would ever happen. He laid him down in bed, and he crawled in next to him, unable to keep himself from kissing him.

He wrapped his arms around Hux and held him tightly against him. He couldn’t imagine it would last long - surely Hux would change his mind or decide he’d had enough and make him leave - and he wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. But Hux simply relaxed against him and was drifting off to sleep.

“Maybe you’re right,” Hux said drowsily. “I might just love you. But only a little bit.”

Kylo smiled. He’d take it. It was more than he’d ever thought he’d get from Hux, and it was more than enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the artist on [Tumblr](https://ninpotato.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/NinPotato1).
> 
> You can find the author on [Tumblr](http://threewinterssnow.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Battle_Walrus), [Dreamwidth](https://coragyps.dreamwidth.org/), or [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/corvus).


End file.
